Book 1
by akatsuki FAN KYAAAA
Summary: Akira Abby is invited to join Hogwarts in slytherin. Dumbledore has asked Snape to keep her happy and well. Draco grows affections for her so does SNAPE what will happen? snape is soft only to her. RATED M for MAYBE rape & sex.
1. Chapter 1 Trouble already

**CH. 1 Troubles already.**

Ok so i remade it, making it better spelling and grammar so ENJOY AND REVIEW.  
**

* * *

**

Hello~ I'm Akira Abbie, recently Dumbledore as sent me a letter to enter Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. School there has already started but he still insist on me joining. How can I say no? He already told me about the house and what not to do and such. Sounds fun well better than my school in the muggles world, though I will miss my muggle friends. The houses I want to join are either Gryffindor or Raven claw. Well to be honest I don't mind where I'll end up with but I prefer the 2. I have dark brown hair that passes my shoulder by a few inches, it's layered and a bit wavy, and my bangs go across my forehead. I have a slim body and creamy, soft skin with light brown eyes. Right now I'm boarding the train 9 ¾. The train was empty of students. Dumbledore is probably talking about me right now, he always does that, it's as if I'm his proud child, but I don't hate it, I like him. He's very nice and talking with him or having him around makes me clam. Oh here I am, I walk out the train seeing a GIANT...Must be the man Dumbledore said, what was his name again? Rubeus Hagrid that's it.

"Hello there, you must be the lovely lady Dumbledore talks about" he said.

"Hello and yes I am"

"This way please, watch your step" I followed him on a boat and off to Hogwarts. It was bigger than I thought; it looked more like a castle than a school. An elderly woman who I believe was Morag McGonagall asked me to follow her. I did and she lends me to a huge hall with tables and many people.

"Ah here she is" Dumbledore at the front said. I stood waiting for McGonagall to ask me to sit on the stool and put the hat on. "Everyone this is Akira Abbie" Dumbledore said proudly. I smiled happily.

"Hello, I'll be looking for to meeting you all" I said after that McGonagall asked me to sit on the stool. I did.

"Oh my my, such a wonderful mind this one is, very smart brave and very beautiful too now, where should I put you...SLYTHERIN" he yelled. I froze.

"Are you...sure?"

"I'm not very sure, but I've never been wrong once so...Slytherin is where you'll be placed in. I shrugged and gave the hat to McGonagall and hopped off to the table where the Slytherins were. I sat next to a blond boy with his hair pushed back.

"I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy"

"...Hello"

"Are your parent's magic?"

"I don't know; don't get any though that's not very sad"

"You're very famous around the magic world, my father works in the Ministry of Magic's"

"Cool, though I don't very much care for fame" After that little talk Dumbledore began the feast. I didn't eat much, Dumbledore sudden stood up and went over to a man with black, and the black haired man stood and followed Dumbledore out the hall.

**Narrator telling the story:**

"Severus, I need you to look after Akira, I aspect you to make her very comfortable, and seeing as that she's in your house, she'll be depending on you." Severus didn't say any question or anything.

Normal Akira P.O.V

Dumbledore return to the hall followed by the man with black hair. I got curious to whom that man was and what did Dumbledore needed him for. I nudged Draco by my elbow on his upper arm.

"What?"

"Who's the man there with black hair?"

"He's Professor Snape, head of Slytherins"

"What does he teach?"

"Potions" after Draco was sure I won't ask something more he continued to eat. I stared at Snape, curious to why Dumbledore needed him, but my staring was cut short when he stared at me. I turned my head away from his direction and continued to eat. Later on one of the Perfect in our dorm Marcus Flint showed us to our dorms, and explained all we needed to know. Saying our stuff is in the rooms. I went up the girl's room side. There were some girls bullying a girl that was smaller.

"It's weak bullying on the smaller" I said calmly unpacking my stuff. I an owl, a snow owl, to me I find them very pretty. They girls glared at me coldly.

"Listen here girl, just because you get praise by Dumbledore doesn't mean to walk and talk all high and might, your nothing but trash"

"Well than if I'm trash than you're a fat beast that gets beat by the trash" I told her calmly, she got very angry took out her wand.

" Stupefy" she said

"Ennervate" I said which counters it. "That isn't nice and it's against the rules" the girl seeing as I knew a spell she didn't know, found me to be stronger than her, she and he gang of friend left.

"We'll spare you for now, but next time we won't be easy" they pasted me and walked out.

"Bye" I said to them. I turned to the girl that was being bullied.

"Thanks" she said.

"No worries, if they bully you come to me, I'm Akira what's yours?"

"Kim"

"Nice to meet you Kim I'm looking forward to knowing you" I smiled to her, she smiled back.

"Likewise" we shook hands, talked at the same time unpacked,

"Kim what we have first, I lost my schedule"

"We've got potions without Gryfinddors though"

"Potions...? So Professor Snape?"

"y-yes..." she said.

"Ok, looking forward to it"

"You won't be after you meet him"

"Hm? How come?"

"He's scary and mean"

"Is he? Well for a Slytherin you sure don't seem like it" she just looked down.

"Oh sorry if that hurt your feelings I didn't mean to"

"No it's not that, it's just I never really wanted to come to Hogwarts but my family insisted on and how could I say no to them?"

"I see you're a kind person to those who are close to you that you'd do something that you don't like for them" she nodded. "Well, I'm glad you came, because I won't have a girlfriend, but you need to have confidents in yourself, keep the thought of 'I can do it' in mind, promise you'll try?" she nodded full of energy. The bell for the first call, my eyes widen.

"It that the class bell?" she nodded. "So we're late?" she nodded again scared for some reason. We grab the stuff we needed and ran to class, I didn't know where it was but Kim did so i just followed her without questions. I opened the door quickly seeing Professor Snape walking left and right pacing.

"Sorry we're late we didn't notice the time" Kim and I sat in the empty seats next to Draco.

"I'd suggest you two to come earlier next time but seeing as you two became friends and your new I'll let you off the hook" He said, I signed in relief and the girls that bullied Kim laughed loudly. I turned to them giving them a glare that seems to say 'shut up' they gave a dirty looked and ignored me. I turned back to facing the teacher. He told us to make a cure to boils, which I just followed the instructions and made it as perfect as I can. Snape came by each person checking how they did their potions; he came to Draco saying its well done than to me. I stared up at him with light brown calm eyes.

"Impressive, tell me have you ever done potions?" he asked me.

"No sir, this is my first time" I said honestly.

"10 points well be added" he said, I did a little smile; he paused and then went to see Kim's work. She was shaking a bit and looking down, when she said she was scared of him she really meant it. She looked at me at the corner of her eyes. I smiled to her giving a thumb up; she gave a weak smile and looked up at the teacher. Snape stared at my wide smile and back to Kim.

"Well done" and he moved on without another word.

"See not so scary" I whispered, and Snape heard it. She smiled at me. The next bell rang for our next class with McGonagall; we hurried and made it before the next bell rang. She taught us how to change animals into glasses? Anyways we were with Gryfinddor this time. I smiled to all the Gryfinddor I passed, telling them I don't bite. Most smiled back to me. As I walked in the hall with Kim I heard some things people are saying about me. Like 'she's being nice to us to use our trust' or 'she's using a fake face to earn trust' and stuff like that. Kim knew this too and looked at me seeing what expression I'm making.

"You know Kim, its weird how things work here, if I'm in Gryfinddor the Slytherins would hate me and if I was in Slytherin the Gryfinddor would hate me. They shouldn't judge by the houses someone's in. And what's funny is that I'm being nice to them yet they get the wrong idea because I'm in Slytherin, I'm glad I have at least a friend.

"Akira..." Kim said sadly. I felt hurt, I'm the type the covers my painful feeling and act as if I'm fine. I don't like bothering other with me, I'd sing when I'm sad or hurt, the only one that knows that is Dumbledore. He's the only one that can see though my fake face. Dumbledore happens to be walking by when I began to sing quietly. I sang _it's alright its okay _that I made (not true it's by Ashley Tisdale) And Dumbledore knew how I'm feeling for my first day. He doesn't know why though.

**NARRATOR TELLING THE STORY**

Dumbledore wanted a word with Severus, so at break he called him to his office.

"You called for me sir" Severus said.

"Yes, today I saw Akira, not happy at all like I wanted her to be mostly on her first day, do you know why?" Severus's brows rose a bit. "No sir, she was fine in my class" "No, you don't understand Akira is the type that's good at covering herself when she's sad or hurt so no one knows. She begins to hum or sing when she feels sad. She sometimes gets sick from covering it."

"I see"

"So I'm asked you to look out sharply to when she sings or hums and I want you to find out why" with that he left. He finds it weird how he has to look and protect a student of his. He knew she has potions with him in the afternoon for some reason...he was looking forward to seeing her again. This isn't like him at all.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

I made feathers float, learned how to fly and pulled out a screaming plant that could make you pass out. But now i have potions again but with Gryfinddor which made my stomach turn. Maybe I should skip it and say I'm not feeling well? It's true not a lie too.

"You look pale, are you alright?" Draco said. Oh that's right I became friends with Draco from the pass classes. So now I have 2 friends YAY ME.

"I don't know I feel sick"

"Could be from the scream from the plant" Kim said.

"Maybe" We entered the potions room and I heard some 'Oh great it's her' or 'Ach she's just horrible' and some from my own dorm, but that one had less affect on me, I never really liked them. I took my seat in-between Kim and Draco.

"Be quiet" Professor Snape said. Everyone when quiet and turned to him. My eyes were half open, everything was blurry and I couldn't hear anything only my breath. I started panting and feeling hot. I should of skipped class. I fainted hearing Draco and Kim shouting my name when I fell of the chair. Professor carried me bride-style way.

**SNAPES P.O.V**

I carried the girl to the nurse room to Pomfrey.

"She's alright she just seem under stress, but that can be dangerous for someone her age" I wasn't sure why she was under stress but I have a theory. I nodded and turned to go out when an arm pulled on my black robe. I stopped and turned, seeing Akira holding tightly it but she was still sleeping. Guess I'll have to stay with her.

**NORMAL P.O.V **

I opened my eyes feeling a certain type of clothing in my hand. I turned to see Professor Snape sitting there next to my bed, and I was holding on his robe. I sat up, turned a little pink and let go quickly.

"Sorry..." I said quietly looking down. He got up and turned but before he walked out the room he stopped.

"Mrs. Pomfrey asked for you to stay in bed till tomorrow. Tomorrow, you have potions again, stay after class" with that he left. I signed...that was embarrassing holding on my teachers robe like that. But...why does he want me to stay after class. Shortly Kim walked in with Draco.

"How are you feeling, you gave us a scare there" Kim said. Sitting down followed by Draco.

"Sorry for worrying you, and I feel much better now"

"Whatever I wasn't worried" Draco said.

"Don't lie Draco, he's lying Akira he was more worried than me" I giggled and he just looked away.

**~O:o TIME SKIP o:O~ **

At night I couldn't sleep I was too busy worrying and curious to what Snape wanted from me. I sat up and got off the bed, if I want to know I better go to him myself and find out. I started to wander around the castle; shortly I got lost and forgot where I was. Suddenly the door next to me opened and there stood Snape. He looked down at me brows rose a bit, and i stared back.

"What are you doing wandering the castle at this time of the night Ms. Abbie? I excepted better from my house"

"sorry sir but I couldn't sleep, I was thinking too much as to what you wanted from me to ask me to stay after class, so I decided to find you and ask, but I should of known you might be sleeping" i explained to him.

"I was, till I heard footsteps"

"Sorry, I'll just leave...though I'm sort of lost heh" he motioned me to enter, I did. His room is a dungeon, filled with potion bottle and stuff, how scary. He told me to sit at a chair and i did.

"Dumbledore has asked me to look after you, I don't have a reason to it, he asked me to keep you happy, and he also told me that when you're sad or hurt you sing or feel sick. He saw you sing yesterday and you also got sick too. So I'm beginning to think you're hurt and my theory to why is because the Gryfinddor and Slytherins are not treating you well?" he explained and asked. I put out a fake smile.

"Yes, but I'm fine now, really"

"Your fake smile won't work on me either" I blinked dropping my smile. I looked down away from his gaze.

"...What you said is true, but what bothers me more was that, wither I'm in Gryfinddor or Slytherin I'd be hated. Maybe it's not a big deal to you but I'm not the type to be hated. So I'm not used to it. Also they judge by what house I'm in too, they don't know me to think that I'm only being nice to them to win their trust and use it against them." I clenched on my knees. I heard a sign.

"It's alright to cry, and it's better to show how you feel than to hide it" I shook my head.

"I don't want to bother people by my feelings and it's against me to cry, crying is a sign saying the person isn't strong and I don't want that. I've never cried in front of anyone and I'm not beginning now" I said shaky but firm still looking down. He signed again and stroked my hair.

"If you're sad that means I'm in trouble and if you don't want to bother others than cry and let it out. And if you still don't want to in front of people than do it in front of me atleast." Slowly, warm salty tears fell down my cheek and fall on my pants. I didn't make noises when I cried all there was, was silence and the sound of my tears falling on my pants. He kept stroking my hair till I stopped crying which took awhile. After I finished crying, I couldn't look him in the eye, I was too embarrassed and I was red.

"Why are you still looking down?"

"...I...feel...Embarrassed..." he smirked and lend me back to the nurse room, where he told me not to wonder around and if I felt like this again, to come and see him. I smiled and nodded slipping under the bed sheet of the nurse room and watched him as he left the room. I smiled all the way till he left and slept happily. I don't know why Kim is scared of him; he's not that scary once you spend time with him. I think he's my favourite teacher, though I wonder why Dumbledore asked him to look over me. I guess Dumbledore is worried that I'll hate this school and hate him for bringing me here. But I'm glad he picked Snape and I'm glad to be in Slytherin. I'm looking forward to tomorrow, should I tell anyone about Snape or...should I keep it a secret? I should ask him before telling anyone, but I feel so much at ease and relief now, like that stress on my heart, disappeared just like that...I think it did go away. I had the best sleep that night, Mrs. Pomfrey woke me did some tests to check if I was all better. She said I was fine and I could head to class i took my stuff and headed to potions, I was a little late but not much. I opened the door and walked to my seat next to Kim.

"Sorry Professor for being late"

"What is your excuse this time?"

"Mrs. Pomfrey kept me a bit for tests making sure if I was all better"

"Alright your excused today too" potions went fine, I was talking with Kim and Draco while Snape wasn't looking, but he caught us...well me not them.

"Detention after class Ms. Abbie" I signed, I should have kept quiet than talking and helping them. Kim giggled at me expression.

"Your different today"

"Am I, well I sort of feel it too, i feel so much better"

"That's good, Kim was bothering me yesterday about your health" Draco said.

"He's lying again" I giggled.

"Ms. Abbie 2 more hours too your detention" my mouth dropped. "But—"

"don't talk back"

"Ohhh~ why me?"

**~O:o TIME SKIP o:O~ **

After class i stayed in the empty dark room alone, even he wasn't there. Wonder where he went. The door opened and he entered and sat at his desk doing paper work. I rest my head on my cheeks looking at the black wall. But suddenly i broke the silence.

"can I tell them?" he looked up from his paper work.

"Do you really want to tell them you cried?"

"No...Not that part but the others"

"No" he said simply.

"How come?"

"I don't normally act like i did yesterday."

"Then why did you act that way" he didn't say anything for a second.

"This is detention Ms.—"

"Akira, I don't understand why you say 'Ms' in my last name, and I don't get why you call me by my last name. I find it weird so call me Akira"

"Very well, Akira this is detention meaning no talking"

"For 4 hours? I can't do that it's too boring and where are the students?"

"I don't have any classes for the next 4 hours"

"Professor Quirrell is weird" I said randomly.

"How so?"

"He stutters all the time and doesn't do handshakes i can barely understand him, why is he the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher? Should the Defence against the Dark Arts be someone strong and firm when they speak?" there was a pause. "Like you?" he didn't say anything, I continued to look at the black wall away from being able to see him.

"Are you better?"

"...yes"

"Still shaky?"

"Barely"

"You knew"

"..."

"You knew that I wasn't the only one talking but you made it seem that you only caught me , and sent me in detention."

"You're smarter than I thought you'd be Dumbledore was right"

"Is it because you wanted someone to talk to? Or was it because you wanted to ask how I was?"

"...I don't need to say"

"You say I shouldn't hide my feelings but you do that too, I can tell" I felt his gaze on me. "You act differently with me and you TALK, but when I'm not alone you act scarier, and quiet" the feeling of his gaze disappeared.

"Scarier?"

"Yes, Kim is scared of you and if she is I'm sure others are too"

"Are you?"

"No, from the start till now, I was more curious in you nothing more, i admit being with you before gave me chills but not fear."

"And now?"

"I feel at ease and calm even relaxed, maybe it's because of yesterday, never thought that you had a kind side to yourself"

"I had to do it, I was asked to keep you happy and relaxed"

"Still, you did more than you had too, like stroking my hair, and said if I ever feel this way again I should come to you for comfort" he didn't say anything. All that could be hear was the writing Snape was writing on the papers from the quill. "Thanks" I said quietly, but enough for him to hear. "How much more time till I'm out?"

"3 hours and 34 minutes"

"Oh come on"

"You want to go?"

"Yes, well not really, I'm fine here with you but I'm bored, like really really bored, got anything I can do to pass the time"

"Potions"

"I knew you'd say that, ok what am I going to do?"

"Anything you want" I signed. "Can I sing?" I felt his gaze at me."Don't worry, it's not because I'm sad I'm just bored" his gaze disappeared

"Fine"

"You don't mind what songs I sing right, like romance, hurt, comfort right?"

"No" i started to sing _What If_ which i made up (not true again it's by Ashley Tisdale)

Don't speak, I can't believe  
This is here happening  
Our situation isn't right  
Get real, who you playing with?  
I never thought he'd be like this  
You were supposed to be there by my side

When you say that you want me  
I just don't believe it  
You're always ready to give up  
Whenever I turn around

What if I need you baby?  
Would you even try to save me?  
Or would you find some lame excuse  
To never be true  
What if I said I loved you?  
Would you be the one to run to?  
Or would you watch me walk away  
Without a fight

I'm so sick of worrying  
That you're gonna quit over anything  
I could trip and you'd let go like that  
And everything that we ever were  
Seems to fade but not the hurt  
Cause you don't know the good things from the bad

When I say that I want you  
You know that I mean it  
And in my hour of weakness  
There's still time to try

What if I need you baby?  
Would you even try to save me?  
Or would you find some lame excuse  
To never be true  
What if I said I loved you?  
Would you be the one to run to?  
Or would you watch me walk away  
Without a fight

Every time I speak you try to stop me  
Cause every little thing I say is wrong  
You say you're noticing but you never see  
This is who I really am, that you can't believe  
Makes me want to know right now  
If it's me you'll live without  
Or would you change your mind  
What if I need you?

But What if I need you baby?  
Would you even try to save me?  
Or would you find some lame excuse  
To never be true  
What if I said I loved you?  
Would you be the one to run to?  
Or would you watch me walk away  
Without an

Oh baby what if I need you? (what if I need you?)  
Yeah yeah, What If I need you?  
What if I need, what if I need you?  
What If I need you? (Oh) What if I need you?  
Yeah, what if I need you?  
I need you, you, you

"Did you make that up?"

"Yes"

"From personal experience?"

"No, not really" it was quiet again. "Don't you get bored like this, alone, working?"

"I enjoy the silence"

"So when I'm talking now, you get annoyed?"

"No"

"But you just sai-"

"I don't get annoyed talking with you"

"Oh...don't you ever feel wanting to talk to someone...not a little?"

"I do...that's why I kept you here"

"Eeh...why not talk to the other Professors?"

"Some are scared, some don't want too"

"That's lonely, but...anytime you want someone to talk to I'll volunteer, I owe you after all" he was quiet again. "it wouldn't hurt to say thanks...or I'd like that"

"That's off character for me"

"You've already done stuff that's off character"

"That's different"

"Hardly" the bell made me fall of the stool. "OOWW~" i got up, pulling the stool up and sat on it.

"That was the bell for you to go"

"Oh...just when we begin to talk more, oh well" i got up taking me stuff and walked out. "Bye Professor" i said waving and left.

**~O:o TIME SKIP o:O~ **

Dinner time at last, i walked down the table, looking for Kim or Draco. I found Kim but not Draco so i sat next to her.

"So how was it?" she asked.

"Was what?"

"The detention"

"Gre—boring"

"Boring? What about scaring?"

"Nope not scary just boring" i lend back a bit on the bench and found Snape; I waved to him making sure no one was watching very closely. He did a little smile, hardly noticeable. I began to dig in. Later on, Draco joins us."Why are you late?"

"Nothing" After dinner we went to our dorms. It'd be nice to be friend with some Gryfinddors; I wonder what Professor will say. I went down from the girl's side to the open room. I sat down on a couch. Halloween is tomorrow and I barely started school here, there is going to be a costume party. "What are you going to be for the party tomorrow?" Kim asked coming down stairs.

"A vampire...you?"

"A princess" I giggle.

"What?"

"No nothing, I just thought how cute you'd look like"

"You have your costume ready?"

"Yes...well sort of, you?" she nodded."We don't have classes tomorrow instead it's the party all day, I wonder who'll when the best costume King and Queen"

"Ya...why are you up?"

"Thinking, you?"

"I woke up for water and saw your bed was empty...let's sleep" I nodded. We slept excited for tomorrow. NEXT DAY I woke up seeing everyone, wearing their costume. I yawned.

"We dress up now?"

"Yes" Kim said. I got up and put eye contact on my eyes to change the color for brown to blood red. I wore a sleeveless dress that has a long neck, that's white with a red bow around my neck and when it reaches just above my chest it changes into black that was 1 ½ inches above my knees. I had black gloves that go up to my upper arms and had a cool design at the top. I wore long black sock the reached my thigh showing an only a few inches of my skin on my leg which also had the design at the top. I wore those shoes that are high heels that were dark red. (like these h t t p : / / w w w . c h i n a d a i l y . c o m . c n / l i f e s t y l e / 2 0 0 6 - 0 8 / 1 1 / x i n _ 4 4 0 8 0 3 1 0 1 4 0 4 2 6 3 1 9 9 1 8 1 9 . g i f FILL IN THE SPACES) i put fake fangs, but not the cheat ones that are so easy to say their fang. It's those expensive ones that look like their real. I put red lips stick on and made my eyelashes bigger and all the makeup but i only used make up on my eyelashes and lips. I didn't need to do anything to my skin, it was fine the way it is, say with my hair. Kim stared it total shock.

"WOW you look so pretty and the fangs and all that, you would so win the contact" all the girls there stared at me but not the WOW looks the dirty look. But i wasn't done. I had a pin to put on my hair, it has a red follower and green leaves. Than i walked out. (h t t p : / / c 2 . a p i . n i n g . c o m / f i l e s / B a n E j x f r l V z 4 G I i w J P d 6 n 0 z 4 F t 8 P l t R G x 1 t d J f I C O c h a m * k K B u K g X I r n 5 t 0 E q S m B Y 7 O * C t S K - z g u k U B W E M f x 6 7 9 i J 1 W p A b F j / A n i m e V a m p i r e . j p g FILL IN THE SPACES and that's how Akira ended up looking like) i waited for Kim, in the mean time i saw Draco, he was as a vampire male, he just his hair from blond to white which was smart. He said i looked gorgeous i thanked him. Kim came down and we walked together. To the hall, when we entered, many eyed us but mainly me. Dumbledore announce the dance to begun. Draco asked Kim to dance with him. I decided not to dance, because it's hard with my high heels so I just leaned on the wall. Suddenly i got an idea, so i walked up to Dumbledore and asked if i could sing a long song for them. He agrees and i sang. Everyone was happy with that, even the ones who hate me. The entire teachers dressed up but for Snape. At the end of dances, everyone stood while eating and talking. Dumbledore invited me in the teachers table, how could I say no? I sat next to Dumbledore and Snape.

"You're all out today, is Halloween your favourite day?"

"Well it's one of my favourites"

"And that song was lovely" McGonagall added. I smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Dumbledore leaned in to whisper in my ears.

"Is everyone fine, Severus hasn't done anything wrong right?" Somehow Snape knew he was talking about him. I nodded to Dumbledore. I didn't eat any sweets that filled the table.

"Don't have a sweet tooth?" Snape asked.

"Uhm well, it's not that I don't have one it's more that...I don't know not feeling like eating"

"Try one" Dumbledore asked picking a huge lollipop and handing it to me.

"That's big" I said taking it. It was red, matching my clothing sort of. I stared at it. Snape got a different one the was smaller handing it to me. I smiled and took it, putting the big one away. I put the smaller on in my mouth and sucked on it. "Thanks" he didn't say anything.

"I see you two have gotten attached to each other" Dumbledore said.

"I guess" I replied. And Dumbledore just smiled softly. I got up to put the stick from the lollipop in the garbage.

"You like her don't you?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

"That's none of your business" I returned.

"Well Akira how about a dance with me?" Dumbledore said getting up, I giggled and agreed. We danced till the music finished, and returned to the table. "Oh Akira I'm sure Severus wants a dance with you too" Dumbledore said. I turned to Snape.

"I wouldn't mind" I said smiling. Snape glared at Dumbledore, and then got up stretching a hand to me. I gladly took it and he lend me to a place he wanted to dance. I never thought he could dance. My high heels made me taller than I normally, making me a bigger height to dance with him. "I never thought you'd be able to dance"

"Nor did I know you could" he said.

"I don't know, I just learned" I replied. It went quiet again. No one was paying attention to us except for Dumbledore, smiling sweetly. At the end of the dance Snape did something I never thought he'd do, he kissed me on the lips. My eyes widen, he let go quickly and walked calmly out the big hall room. I returned to sitting with Dumbledore face bright red, from what happened, Dumbledore laughed.

"I knew he liked you, but not that way" he told me. "Though, Severus changed ever sense you came, he's be better, calmer, at ease all because of your presents, I wonder what will happen the next time you two talk, if only I'd be there but that'll just ruin the mood"

**~O:o TIME SKIP o:O~ **

The whole day we were partying, Draco asked me to dance with him and all that, me and Draco were the King and Queen for the party, meaning having the best costume. I barely ate, but I didn't feel hungry, I was too busy thinking, about Snape. Will he treat me different, I don't feel bothered by what he did but still, how does he feel? Does he regret it? I hope not. I slept, thinking what will happen tomorrow in class.

* * *

**R.E.V.I.E.W PLZ :D i wanna know what you think. TY and look forward to my next UPDATE. I REMADE INTO BETTER GRAMMER AND SPELLING**


	2. Chapter 2 THANK YOU!

**Ch.2 THANK YOU!**

**ONLY 1 REVIEW OoO MEANIES~ D:  
**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW this time ^.~**

* * *

I woke up today a bit early than I usually do; I got dressed and hopped on downstairs. As always I have potions first. I grab the things I'd need and head out to potions. I start thinking about yesterday and remembered, I turned bright red. I entered the class room making sure no one, not even the teacher was their first and sat down where i normally do, signing. For some reason the image keeps coming to made and I can't remove my blush. I bet my red face is easy to figure out, no way I'm telling anyone this. My arms where folded under each other and i placed my head on them.

"What am i going to do; i doubt i can face him now, and what am I suppose to tell him anyways. I CAN'T ACT NORMAL" i almost yelled. "How long till class begins?" i asked out loud to nobody really.

"In about 45 minutes" someone said.

"Ok" i said. Then I paused, eyes widen. I turned to where the voice came from. From the desk, there sat Professor Snape. I fell off my chair, i hadn't notice him there, or did he just come?

"How long have you been there?" I said poking my head above the table.

"The whole time"

"I didn't notice" He's acting normal, is it nothing to him that he did that? Or is he just acting? I SHOULD JUST STOP THINKING FOR ONCE. We just stared; he didn't have any paper works. He just sat and stared. "If you have something to say...say it instead of just staring in silence"

"Why are you here early?"

"You always complain about me being late and all that, so I decided to be early today"

"Stay after class today"

"Don't I have other classes to do?"

"I'll give them a note to excuse you"

"...alright" I pulled the stool up and sat on it, with my face red as ever. "Uhm...about yesterday...Dumbledore told me...you liked me...is that true?"

"He already told you, don't you believe him?"

"I do but...I need to hear it coming out from your mouth...to accept that it's true"

"Very well...I like you" I turned a darker shade of red. I buried my face with my arms that lay on the table. So I was bending down. He continued to stare, not moving, not saying anything, just stared. I fainted from the heat, and after awhile he decided I was sleeping, he picked me up and left me in the nurse room on a bed. When I woke up potion class was going to end in 4 minutes and he has asked me to stay. So I jumped off and walked to the potion classroom. I stood outside till the bell rang. The children's ran out, Kim and Draco saw me.

"Where were you?" Kim said

"I was in the nurse fainted again"

"You've been missing potions a lot"

"And now I'm missing other classes because Professor wants to talk to me"

"WHAT that's hardly fair; he's been doing that a lot" Draco said.

"We barely spent time with you because he's been talking with you"

"True but, I'm not scared of him or anything and I like potions class, so I'm not bothered"

"But still, he shouldn't hog a student to himself" I looked down from Draco's words, he's not hogging me, he's lonely and just wants someone with him, and he feels comfortable with me only.

"He's not hogging me, you don't know anything that's happening so you shouldn't just suggest something you're not even sure about." I replied.

"Draco class is going to start, McGonagall will kill us if we're late" they nodded and headed for their next class. I opened the door to the potions room, suddenly something crashed to my lips, my eyes widen. It was Snape again kissing me. He let go quickly, and as usual had a serious face when he pulled back. My face started to turn red till finally it was fully red. Then I realize something, did he hear what Draco and Kim said about him, did he feel hurt, but heard that I defended him even after what happened in Halloween? And kissing me is his way of saying thank you? I also realize he's leaning down again to kiss me. Putting his hands to each side of me. He kissed me deeply but this time longer.

"Nnn" I clenched on his shoulders, I need to breath. He let go, I was still holding his shoulders panting, with face all red. After I caught my breath I let go. He stood straight, turned and returned to his table. I walked down the stairs and sat in the closest desk to him. He acts all normal even after what he does, but slowly...I'm figuring him out, his actions. I did a little small, proud of myself for figuring out about the kissing. I put my stuff down, and rested my head on my hand, trying to look like calm or at least not shy. Forcing my blush down, surprisingly HE broke the silence this time.

"You fainted today, the nurse didn't say you were under stress just overheat, which in a cold room like this wouldn't make any since" Uh oh he's going to ask why I fainted I CAN'T TELL HIM, NO WAY. "Why did you pass out?"

"...Uhm...can't tell you"

"Would you prefer a potion to tell me or you?" DANM that's right he can use potions against me to spill my guts GREAT.

"...Neither?" he just stared waiting. "Because...I was thinking about the party...and what happened..."

"That doesn't explain why you fainted" WHAT? ...I have to tell him...that I was blushing...

"...I was...blushing..." I said very quietly and looking down covering my already red face, that I worked so hard to force down. He stood up, walking over in front of me. With one hand he tilted my head back with my chin to look at my red face. I looked away from his gaze. I thought he was going kiss me but he just held my chin up. He smirked at me, leaned down and well let's says, my thought came to life, he let go shortly. He continued to look at my expression.

"Cute...your expression changes every time" he returned to his desk, i looked down still red. DANM BLUSH, GO AWAY. As I looked down I notice he was leaping. I blinked then twice, should I ask why? But it could be personal...HE'S ASKED ME PERSONAL THINGS TOO. So it's only fair.

"w-why are you l-leaping?" great I'm stuttering, he didn't say anything, knew it. "...I've answered personal question and normal ones that you've asked, but whenever I asked question that you'd rather not say or don't want to answer...you'd ignore it...that...makes me feel like left out...or you don't trust me"

"Trolls" I look up at him, finally making the blush gone.

"Trolls?"

"Professor Quirrell told us there were trolls in the dungeons"

"And you got hurt?"

"Yes" putting my head in both my hands using my elbows to carry it, kicking my legs, thinking. Why bring trolls here? To punish kids? That's just stupid and why was Professor Quirrell near the dungeons?

"Akira, what's making you kick and do the pose?" Snape asked curiously. I, on the other hand wasn't paying attention I was too busy thinking.

"Akira?" I snapped from my thinking.

"Hm?"

"I asked a question"

"Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention"

"I asked what's making you kick and do that pose."

"I usual do this when I'm thinking while sitting, I usual focus on it a lot that I block whoever is talking."

"What are you thinking of?"

"Mm I usually don't share these thoughts" he stared, the stare telling me he'll use potions to get it out of me. i signed. "i was thinking about Professor Quirrell and some other things, i was still thinking till you brought my chain of thought"

"..."

"I was wondering why we have trolls, why would Professor Quirrell be at the dungeons that time? And he's the first to see them, meaning there is a possibility HE let it out, then ran.

"Why him?"

"Well like I said he saw it first plus, isn't he the Defence against the dark arts teacher, he could of taken it on so why run and tell someone else? Unless...he's did it to get something."

"..."

"Face it, why would he do that? He wouldn't gain anything from it, so he must be after something the castle has, but what? Got ideas?"

"Perhaps, but its top secret, you have to speak to Dumbledore about it" So there is something here a person would want and it's top secret. Low chances of me finding out, and when will i have time with busy Dumbledore, I hardly see him and i sure as hell don't know where his office is.

"Professor, can you arrange a meeting with whoever is involved in this top secret thing for me?"

"Why?"

"Well if there really is something important in the castle, and if my theory is correct about Professor Quirrell wanting it, than shouldn't we talk about it?"

"What makes your theory something important enough to talk about?"

"Well, my theories haven't failed me yet, and if I'm wrong about 1 thing for explain, it being Professor Quirrell than there's someone else...so can you?"

"I guess"

"When?"

"When do you want it?"

"As soon as possible, we could be too late already" he stood motioning me to follow. I carried my stuff and followed, if he's lending me to Dumbledore then I should memories where we're going. He led me to Dumbledore and entered his office.

"Something you need Akira?" he asked.

"I need a meeting with every teacher that's involved in the 'Top Secret' this is urgent" I said in a firm serious voice. Snape liked this me a lot, but he also liked my cute blushing me too. Dumbledore didn't ask at all, he brought Hagrid though he wasn't a teacher and McGonagall. We all sat in a teacher with Snape included.

"What's this all about?" Hagrid asked.

"I believe someone is after whatever this 'top secret' thing your hiding in the castle...Professor told be about the Top secret thing"

"This is none of your business, your just student" McGonagall said.

"No, she's a smart girl, I've been with her for years her theories are always correct, explain" Dumbledore said very serious.

"I just heard from Professor that, Professor Quirrel told you there were Trolls in the dungeon, what made me suspect him was because he was first to see them, and why was he in the dungeons? Or near it? Isn't it forbidden even for teachers? Second: He's the Defense against the arts teacher; he should be able to take the troll on himself, so why make a fuse about it? Unless he let the troll loose, made everyone go after it and find whatever he wanted, and i believe it's whatever this secret thing your hiding." All the teachers (Hagrid too but not Snape) were looking at each other. Hagrid and McGonagall surprise at my thinking.

"And if you're wrong?" the elderly woman asked.

"This is what I'm most proud about Akira, even if the suspect she chooses is wrong, there IS someone after it"

"Mind telling me what IT is? Seeing as I'm part of this problem"

"The Philosopher Stone" Snape said.

"What can it do?"

"Bring the died to life with unbelievable power" he replied. I did my pose again my thinking one. Ok, so this stone can bring the died to living with unbelievable power.

"What did you use to guard it?"

"Fluffy" Hagrid said.

"Fluffy?"

"My 3 headed giant dog" i raised a brow.

"You...use a dog to protect something important"

"Nothing can get though Fluffy"

"...but you can?"

"Yes its funny how just a song can put her to sleep...i probably shouldn't have said that"

"...have you told anyone? Even by accident just like now?"

"A merchant person..." i signed. I kicked again thinking. Ok so 2 people know Hagrid and a merchant man. But—

"Think out loud" Snape said.

"...OK so 2 people know, Hagrid and some merchant man, we don't know him but it could be someone we DO know, but what I'm wondering is. If getting this stone is important enough to get everyone in danger to get than we have to take it away now."

"We'll take it, you may go back to classes now Ms. Abbie" McGonagall said kicking me AND Snape out. i Stomp away from Dumbledore's office angrily.

"How could they just kick me out, I'm the one with the brains among them and yet they kick me out. And thanks to me they might not be late to move it, but the nerve of the hag, grrrr" Snape followed behind me, watching me. "And I can't believe Dumbledore went along with her" I stopped walking and turned to Snape. "We'll have to take action in our own hands, first dealing with Professor Quirrell"

"How are you curtain it's him"

"Let's say it's a 6th instant" I continued to walk back to his classroom and suddenly stopped again.

"What time is it?"

"6:25"

"Classes are already over...I'm not going to past this year" i signed. He smirked. "This is serious, it's nothing to smirk about, I missed most of my classes because of you and now we have this problem about the stone, WHY ME?" he walked ahead of me. "But it's weird...how I'm in Slytherin when I'm helping and doing nothing a Slytherin would, so why was I placed in Slytherin?"

"Perhaps, you are most needed in Slytherin, even if you suit Gryfinddor better"

"Do you hate them?"

"Not especially"

"...well as least you don't hate them, that's good enough for me" i ran up to his side and we walked together. "...Would you hate me if i was a mud-blood?" he looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"No, but are you?"

"I don't know, never knew my family, though, i don't know them to miss them" he continued to look at me, i smiled at him. "Could you...tutor me?"

"You're very strange"

"EH how so?"

"You said you never knew your parents then suddenly asked me to tutor you...you are just random"

"Then I'm random not strange" there was silence. "So will you?"

"..."

"Not all the time, like you LET me go to classes than after classes I'll come when you're not busy, talk about our plan about the stone and later on tutor me?"

"I suppose I could but what about your friends"

"...I knew you heard them...uhm I'll be seeing them in classes and it's not like I'll be with you forever, just for a few hours or less, and then I can spend time with them." He stopped walking; I did the same seeing he did. He ruffled my hair and half-smirked, half-smiled.

"Your very smart and you amuse me every time" i turned a little pink but I pouted.

"I may be shorter than you or younger but that doesn't mean I'm stupid, and from that I'm guessing when Dumbledore said i was very smart you never believed it" he raised his brows. I smirked. "That's right I'm figuring you out the more I spend time with you, sooner or later it'll seem like I can read you like a book" he ruffled my hair again.

"Keep thinking that" he continued to walk.

"I WILL...FINE I'm going to find my friends, and don't worry I won't say a word of the STONE" I walked off to the opposite direction to go to the Slytherin dormitory. I admit my life has been more alive ever since I came here; I have something to look forward to even if it might be dangerous. I'm glad I came, I'm glad Dumbledore asked me to come.

"AKIRA, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Huh?"

"You were nowhere to be found, and you missed all the classes" Draco said.

"Uhm...stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"Extra work?" i said

"Like?" Draco asked.

"He just wants to know how good i am in potions? Because my first try was perfect"

"It takes all day to do that?" Kim said

"...and he asked some questions of my past?"

"What do you think he wants to do?" Kim asked.

"Who knows, I can't read his mind, why so curious?"

"..." I yawned.

"So tired, want to go outside, I like the outdoors better" They nodded. And we walked out the room heading outside, as we walked out we saw Professor Quirrell. I turned walking to him.

"H-h-hello A-akira"

"Hello, where are you headed?"

"N-n-nowhere I-important"

"So tell me then?"

"T-t-to D-Dumbledore"

"Is that so, then I'll go to him too"

"N-no s-student c-can't c-come f-for a-any g-good r-reason

"Oh that's too bad then, well bye" I waved and returned to my friend who have stopped seeing me go to Professor Quirrell.

"What was that about?" Kim asked.

"Have you notice how weird he acts?"

"Who hasn't" Draco said.

"Well have you ever thought a reason why?"

"No"

"Never mind let's just enjoy the outdoors" we went out; I took a deep breath, yes it's great to be out. The place was very beautiful, green grass, some flowers and lots of hills.

~O:o TIME SKIP o:O~

After our little 'adventure' outdoors it was time for dinner. Some more people in Slytherin opened up to me which made me happy. We talked, ate, and laughed; yes I'm really glad I came here. We were sent to our dorms and sleep, so i returned and slept. After a few hours i woke up hearing footsteps. I made my way down without a sound. Opened the door and stepped out in the hall, I walked down the hall, looking for Snape's 'room.' I found it after awhile, I knocked no response, I knocked again. The door opened, he didn't seem happy...then again i never know when he is but that's off topic.

"Why are you up?" he asked.

"I was sleeping when I heard footsteps, might be Professor Quirrell" he signed, and stepped out. I walked like a ninja in stealth not making a single noise as I walk in the dark hall. Each corner I look before thinking it's safe. I have my wand ready in my hand. I heard something in a room I've never entered. I put my ears to hear clear.

"Give me the stone Potter" a male voice said.

"Never" i held the handle with my left hand and my wand on my right. I opened the door, quickly pointing to the man that isn't Potter.

"Stupefy" Quickly the male taken by surprise flew and hit a mirror. I looked at the male, it WAS Quirrell but there was another face, on the other side of his head which I found ugly. Snape took his wand out too. I ran to Quirrell before he got up, I throw my wand away.

"Who needs wands" I grabbed his shoulder and punched about 4 times over and over, till I realize I'm burning him. I touched him and he screamed. He kept on screaming, making some teachers to come including Dumbledore. They saw what's happening, and finally he turned to ash, but a soul of a man I don't know disappeared. I looked at my hands, they were a bit burned but all in all I'm fine. I ran to Harry who was on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah" I smiled. He took out a red stone and handed it to me. "I believe you know what to do with it"

"It's best to destroy it" I stood handing it to Dumbledore, who nodded. I went back to Harry, leaning down to give him a Picky-back ride seeing he's not about to move. "I'm stronger than I look" he gave me a weak smile and used all the power he has left to get on. I carried him out and headed to the nurses room. Snape followed along with McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"What were you thinking going all alone against him and at night" McGonagall said.

"First, I wasn't alone I was with Professor second, if it wasn't for me Harry would have more damage than he already has. Lastly, for going out in the night may be breaking a rule, but looking out for your fellow peers is more important, plus sometimes you just have to follow your gut." She didn't say anything.

"She has a point" Dumbledore said to me. i smiled and he smiled back proudly.

"But it was reckless to throw your wand like that" Snape said hold my wand for me.

"True but, I'm better hand to hand than wand using...thanks Dumbledore"

"For what?"

"For inviting me to this school"

"But you were in a life and death problem" McGonagall said.

"True, but it is more fun having problems and troubles up the road than have an easy laid back road, or at least I find it fun. But what I enjoyed the most is proving you wrong , even if I'm a child, I'm smart enough for dangerous things like this. The only one who stayed with me was Professor which I'm glad for"

"How are your hands?" Snape asked.

"It hurts and I'm holding up Harry's legs with them so they hurt more, but...I've endured more pain in the past so it's nothing"

"You never told me if you lived with anyone" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't, but my friends ask me over whenever I'm free, so I'm fine" I looked at the night sky filled with stars, I saw a shooting star.

"Make a wish" Dumbledore said. I closed my eyes, smiled sweetly, screaming my wish deep within my soul. I opened my eyes after i was done making it.

"What did you wish for?" asked Snape.

"I can't tell you, because my wish won't come true if I tell someone, and no you can't use potions on me, I'll resist it."

"Come on tell us" Dumbledore plead.

"To past this year and for each teacher to make my exam easier" he laughed knowing it was a joke. "Ok I'll say...to have lots of adventures and excitement in my future and for everyone to be happy especially Professor" I said smiling. "...It's going to take forever to get to the nurses room" Dumbledore laughed again. After a few minute we finally reached the nurse. I placed Harry on the bed and Mrs. Pomfrey aided him. I stretched and yawned. "I hope no one woke up to the scream, then again I'm sure I can come up with a good excuse."

"How many points are you taking from Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"100 and I'm sure Ron and Granger were involved so 100 each" McGonagall said.

"Isn't that a lot?" I said.

"Yes but, to how they acted they deserve it" she replied.

"Poor Gryfinddor" I said.

"You make it sound like you want them to win this year" Snape said.

"...It's not that...I'm going to sleep" I said turning around.

"No you're not" Mrs. Pomfrey said stopping me. "I need to aid you too"

"No I'm find it doesn't hurt" I said fake smiling. She grabbed my wrist and pocked the burned areas. Making me wince.

"Don't lie to a nurse." She put some liquid on it and bandaged it. "Take it off in your first class and you should be fine" I nodded. "And I need to keep an eye on you so you're staying here"

"WHAT? No I don't want too"

"You have too, or have someone else"

"Severus can" Dumbledore said. Snape took my hand and walked out; I winced because he was touching my hand which is burned. He's purposely holding tightly. We reached his room, opened the door with his free hand and we entered. He smirked at the look I made.

"Can you please let go now, you know well enough that it hurts"

"This is your punishment for being so reckless" I smirked.

"Professor has a soft side~" I sing over and over again. He glared coldly. "Don't deny it" he let go of my hand. "YES! VICTORY!" he didn't go to sleep he started doing paper work. "Not going to sleep?"

"No"

"Can i stay up?"

"No"

"But-"

"Go to sleep"

"I can't, once i wake up it takes me forever to sleep again, and in a few hours classes start its only 4 am. So let me stay up"

"You're going to be bored"

"Tutor me; I'm falling behind in classes because I'm skipping them, and since you know more than just potions, you can teach me other subjects too" he took out a lot of books from the shelves and put them in a pile in front of me.

"I'm strict so be prepared"

"YES SIR" I said full of energy. All 4 hours, he tutored me till my head exploded, I got yelled at sometimes but I know he's doing it on purpose showing that he doesn't have a soft side, I'd say 'it's not my fault I've never done this before' or 'it's not my fault I've never heard of this before to know' but I'd laugh at my mistakes but his yells weren't really loud and cold or mean. I had a lot of fun though, I learned a lot too, and hopefully I won't fall behind. At 8 am, he reminded me to take the bandages off, I did, and there wasn't a single burn on it. I wanted to walk with Snape to potions but decided on something else.

"I'll be a little late for class today again, sorry" before I could let him asked why I took off running to the nurse's room. I heard McGonagall scolding Granger, Ron and Harry. "Uhm did I come in a wrong time?"

"No not at all" she replied. I smiled.

"First I was to thank Mrs. Promfrey, so thank you my hand has healed perfectly. And second is, how are you feeling Harry?"

"I'm better thanks to you, thanks"

"No problem, I'm fond of Gryfinddor"

"Are you?" Ron said.

"Yes, I was almost sure I'd be in Gryfinddor but I guess I was wrong, well that's all I came for, and Professor hates it when I'm late for potions, bye~" I said waving bye and running fast to potions. I opened the door smiling brightly and sitting in seat.

"Your happy, how come?"Kim asked.

"I made some new friends"

"Lucky" I knew exactly what to do in potions thanks to Snape's tutor, well not only potions but other subjects, I was so proud to remember them. I looked out the window in my dorm smiling as it began to snow, Christmas is about to come. I wonder if I should be sneaky and give Snape a Christmas present as a thank you for helping me. Yes this year has been the best yet.

"NOOOO IT BROKE" Kim yelled in the hall. I went out to see. Kim has changed a lot, she not that scared, shy girl anymore. "AKIRA my present for Draco broke" she said sadly. Some teachers were walking around, including Snape.

"Here give it here" I took my wand out and held the broken present in the other hand. Snape stopped and watched. "Repairo" the item repaired itself, Snape smirked and I smile to him. He taught me some extra stuff the will come in handy yesterday too.

"YOU FIXED IT, THANK GOODNESS" she gave me a hug of doom.

"I NEED TO BREATH" she let go quickly, took the present and ran in the dorm.

"...You're welcome" I said to no one really. I turned to Snape. "I know I haven't thanked you for helping me catch up to my studies, but I got this idea, so you'll just have to wait" he kept his smirk.

"Looking forward to it" and with that he resumed walking down the hall.

**~O:o Christmas Day o:O~**

Today again we have no class because it's Christmas, no we don't have to dress up in anything but it's more like a giving day. I have a card in my hand to give to Professor Snape. I head the potion class early making sure no one was there except him. I walk up to him and hand him the card, smiling ever so brightly. He began to read.

_Whenever I start doing something new I always seem to get exctied and really up beat!  
Though I always act like it's not really a big concern, that is just me being stubborn  
I've always thought it'd be nice if  
Just for once, with myself, I could be truely honest  
But it is hard for me, you know?  
I promise I will work on it, lil bit by bit!_

_The party time has just begun  
Someday I'll transform into a new someone  
Just for today I will forget all of my fear  
and I will discover all of the potential that's in me._

_The party time is starting right here  
I know that the brand new me is somewhere near  
But for now, I want to continue being me  
and search for all of the things that I know that I can be._

_THANK YOU~!_

_Surely, I can become a different person  
Than I was yesterday with a hop, a step, and a jump_

_Because I met you, everyday has been noisy  
Laughing, being angry, making a fuss, it's been awful  
Because I met you, everyday has been exciting  
Slipping, falling, even that's fun!  
That reminds me, until now, I haven't properly told you the words I wanted to say_

_Thank You! Thanks a lot!  
It's awkward, but the thought is from the heart  
Thank You! Thanks for everything!  
Because of you, I can say that honestly_

_I shouldn't be compared to someone else  
I don't know the meaning of things such as winning or losing  
Not everyone has everything  
It takes some time to understand that  
I just noticed it because you're with me, right?_

_Surely, I can become a different person  
Than I was yesterday if you're with my thoughts  
Thank you! Now I want to say  
Hop, step, and jump toward the sky_

_Thank You! Thanks a lot!  
It's awkward, but the thought is from the heart  
Thank You! Thanks for everything!  
I can say that honestly thanks to you  
Surely, I can become a different person  
Than I was yesterday because you're in my thoughts  
Thank you! Now I want to say  
Hop, step, and jump toward the sky_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS _

(This is not made by me it's from Shugo Chara party opening 2 and 1 i think)

I left to the great hall where everyone should be. Some people are leaving for the holiday, I'm staying, and some teachers are too, including Snape. Even though my friends are going I still got someone to talk to. A 2 week holiday, I'm looking forward to it. We ate a feast with some deserts like cake, ice cream and cream puff balls. Afterward the people who are going for the holiday started to pack and leave. Some studies stayed, but I hardly know them.

"Lonely are we" Dumbledore said.

"Sort of" he put his hand on my shoulders.

"Why don't you go, you've got friends"

"Because in the muggles world we don't get 2 weeks off because of Christmas. My friend will ask me why I'm not going to school, and then we have trouble"

"I see"

"But I won't be really lonely I've got you and Professor" he nodded. I left to go in my dorm and lay on my bed signing.

"I wonder if I'll have a small adventure in 2 weeks"

* * *

**R E V I E W PLZ I'll UPDATE SOONER THAT WAY :D btw Snape is like 20 years old here . so the difference in age from Akira to Snape is 7 years.^^ OH and the reason Snape is here is because he likes her (if you didnt know) and he only treats HER nice ONLY and YA ^^ and Draco's gang of friend (GOYLE AND CRAB) wont be in here. LIKE RON HARRY AND GRANGER GIRL. IT's only goign to be Kim Draco and Akira. HOPE YOU LIKE IT AN REVIEW I LIKE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS AND I THINK IT"S THE BEST I"VE GONE.**

**BTW i'll be doing Book 2 too but but...i'll change him i'll be changing some of them SO YA. **

**another BTW**

**KIM LIKES DRACO**

**DRACO LIKES AKIRA**

**SNAPE LIKES AKIRA\**

**AKIRA likes snape but not like LOVE LOVE thing but more than like. ^^ **

**I dont know if i should as sex(lemon) or rape in it, i dont think so it doesnt fit in but if YOU WANT I"LL DO IT JUST TELL ME but there's a higher chance of no even if you ask **

**REVIEW **

**BYE~ **

**C YA NEXT CHAPTER WHICH I'll START TOMORROW( or today) FROM 8 am TO 3 PM **

**DONT FORGET TO CHECK AND REVIEW BB**

**^.~ ~O;o~  
**


	3. Chapter 3 BAREY MUCH TO DO

**CH.3 a little Adventure?**

**D: You Guys are so MEAN i do this for you and try to make it my best and waste my hours of typing for you and all i ask for are review and WHAT do i get...reviews? NO only got 1 which i already got on my first chapter i think ;~; i was more Plus no one is telling me to have lemon or not SO I'm GOING TO SCAR YOU FOR LIFE IN THIS CHAPTER MUHUHUHUH. BTW SNAPE IS 19 SHES 13 BUT HER BIRTHDAY IS COMING SO 14 so the difference between them is 5 years. **

The big castle is basically empty of students. Some teachers stayed, Dumbledore and Snape are two of them that stayed. Oh well at least I'm not alone, but what should i do? I've got no classes or anything to past the time. So what do I do? I jumped off my bed and went out the hall. I started walking around, saying have I seen this.

"Are you staying?" a picture of an old man said to me as I past him.

"Uhm, yes I am I've got no one to really return to at home" I replied even though I started to feel weird talking to a picture.

"And at such a young age, what well you do?"

"I'm not sure, I was hoping to wonder around and maybe find something to do? I like mysterious, know any I can solve in the castle?" I asked.

"Well rumour said no one goes in the girls bathroom because a ghost lives in their"

"...I guess I can check that out, well good bye" It...He waved his hand as did I as I walked off, no looking in front of me. Making me bump into someone. I held my nose because I bump into something hard.

"AH...sorry Professor" I said still hold my nose. My nose was bleeding, which made me smell blood, and I hate the smell of blood. I covered my mouth too feeling the urge to vomit, I ran past Snape and to the girls bathroom which I was planning to head earlier. Snape was puzzled about me covering my mouth. I reached the bathroom, ignoring that there really is a ghost in the bathroom. I vomited as soon as I reached the bathroom sink, I didn't eat much this past days, and so after my stomach was empty, spit came out. I wiped my nose, after i was sure the blood stopped coming out and I couldn't smell the blood anymore, I wiped my mouth. I put water in my mouth, moving it around and spit out; I don't want to taste vomit. After, feeling a bit better I turned to the ghost. I looked pale from vomiting but all in all I was fine.

"Hi?" I said.

"Hello, you're the first to come here without running out quickly"

"Well I just came to say 'hi' really, so I'll be leaving, bye~" I opened the door and say Snape in front of me, arching a brow.

"Anything you need to tell me?" he said.

"I hate the smell of blood...and sorry for the rudeness I showed you earlier?" he was leaning in, which I thought would be a kiss so I pushed him gently by his chest. "That won't be smart, I just vomited" I said turning red at how close he was. He didn't seem to care because he kissed me; I closed my eyes tightly, little used to it but still he's playing with my tongue this time. I wonder if this is a thank you for the card or something. He stayed, he didn't let go. Some pictures around started to whistle and stuff like that.

"NNN" I need to breathe RIGHT NOW he let go, he was still leaned close looking at my expression. I had half opened eyes, flaming face, panting and sort of shaking. I still held on his chest tightly, that might be why he isn't standing back straight.

"When's your birthday?" he asked suddenly.

"F-February the s-second" after catching my breath, I slowly let go of him and he stand straight. We stood in silence; I was looking down so I didn't know what face he was making. Some pictures where saying 'do it again' or something like that which made me redder. He stretched a hand to me, I took it embarrassed still but he led me to his room/dungeon.

"Do you have anything played these 2 weekends?" he asked sitting in a table doing paper work.

"No" I said pushing my blush down. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You seem to have calmed down fast" I turned a little pink but it disappeared soon enough.

"O-of course" I looked at the bed left to me. "Are you all obsessed with dark things?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I wonder, your room is a dungeon, you room itself is pretty dark, even you bed is dark" there was silence. "There should be colors like GREEN or blue, I mean if someone enters a room like this they'd think your Mr. Dark and gloomy. You wouldn't want that kind of thought" Silence. "Hey, are you even listening?" I said turning around but then 2 arms wrapped around me which I believe is Snape's and pushing me closer. "...Your acting weird today" I looked up to tell him as he looked down. Silence AGAIN, I was getting annoyed. "Talk already, I don't like the silence" I signed when he didn't say anything and hid my face in his chest. "Mean, I don't know why I like someone like you" I froze...I didn't say that out loud, right? I looked up to see what expression he was doing; he was smirking, and already got a blush. I hid my face again.

"Say it again"

"I-I d-didn't say a-anything" he used one of his hands to tilt my head back to look at me, while the other is around my waist.

"You expression tells me you do" he said still smirking.

"T-then y-you already k-know s-so no need to s-say"

"Say it"

"No"

"Say it"

"Never"

"Say it"

"Give up"

"If you don't I'll kiss you" he said leaning.

"OK OK I'll say it again just DON'T"

"Say it"

"I...like you" I said, he kissed me anyways, I pushed just a bit back but not much. Like I said I'm not used to it yet. But he was making it so deep it made me fall on the bed with him on top still connected. I held his shoulders tightly. He let go, staring at me. I crawled away from being under him seeing as he wasn't moving. He stared at me arching a brow. I took my shoes off and went under the bed sheets entirely, then after a while I showed only my face which was red. He stood up straight smirking. And returned to his table. I could smell his scent on the pillow, made me want to cuddle it, DANM I wish I hugged him back when he hugged me. Should I ask for a hug...NO he'll probably kiss me...but maybe not.

"Uhm..." he turned to him. "Can I get...a hug?" his blank face made a smirk...that's not good. "NEVER MIND" I hid completely under the bed sheet. I could hear his footsteps; I turned redder every step he took. He pulled the bed sheet off, now being able to see him. He picked me up making me sit up and hugged him, after awhile I wrapped my legs around him and hugged him too tightly. After a while, i fell asleep, him noticing this, laid down carefully and slept along with me even though it was noon.

~O:o TIME SKIP o:O~

At night is when I woke up, I noticed who was sleeping next to me, turning me a bit pink. I slid carefully off the bed, wore my shoes and put my ear to the door. Then i heard hooting? I opened the door seeing a black owl with a letter attached to its feet. It hooted again.

"Ssshhh" I tried hushing the owl, it tilted its head and hooting again. Sadly I was trying to keep Snape sleeping but he woke up. I signed took the note and shooed the owl away. But it stayed.

"Just a letter to me from Draco and Kim" I said sitting next to him on the bed. I opened the first note from Kim.

_Hello Akira, _

_How's it going? Are you lonely? I hope not, but I'd be scared Professor Snape stayed right? That's just creepy being mostly alone in a castle with him. Anyways, I'm sure you're not scared, I missed you so much and it's just the first day. I CANT BARE IT my mom is so overprotective of me and my dad is the same. I miss Hogwarts already._

_Right back soon._

_Kim._

Snape was reading this too.

"Am I really that scary?" I nodded. I wrote back, how I was doing and I missed her too and stuff like that. I opened the next letter from Draco.

_Dear Akira,_

_I've been meaning to say this ever since we danced together at the Halloween party. You're smart, pretty, cute and so much more. I find that attractive and before you find a man, i want to say this. I Love you, will you be my girlfriend? Write back soon._

_Love From_

_Draco._

Snape wasn't happy at all, he didn't know I danced with Draco too, but then again he did leave. Snape was looking at me, seeing what I'd do.

"Reject him" I looked at him, smirking.

"Someone's jealous, I think I'll accept"

"You don't even like him" he said coldly.

"How do you know?" I said getting up and running out the door followed by the owl. I had a huge grin on me.

"Professor is jealous~" I sang down the hall running. Seeing as the students aren't around and, instead outside plus Dumbledore already knows he likes me so it's all ok. I went in my dorm writing back, rejecting of course but Snape doesn't know. I came out of the dorm with Snape glaring. Seeing the owl isn't following me, meaning I sent it already. I had a HUGE smile on. Dumbledore happen to be nearby, seeing my wide, huge smile he came over. "Guess what Dumbledore, Draco sent me a letter telling me he loved me and wants me as a girlfriend"

"I'm happy for you" Dumbledore said knowing what I wanted to do.

"I just sent back my letter accepting, I can't wait after the week is over" Snape turned around and walked away.

"Do what you want" He said.

"...you think I over did it?" Dumbledore nodded. I signed.

"Guess I have to say sorry" Dumbledore nodded as I run toward the way Snape went. I saw him and ran up to his side smiling ever so brightly like nothing happened. He glared coldly and I burst into giggling. He still glared. "You take it so seriously when I'm just joking to tease you" he still stared. "I DIDN'T ACCEPT" I burst out. He still stared. "I like you?" STILL STARING. "Not my fault, I was the Queen and he was the King in the party and rules say I have to dance with him, if you CARED at the time you would of stayed" he opened the door to his room and shut it in front of me. "FINE BE THAT WAY" I yelled at the door but really to Snape. I walked away signing. Did I really go far? I know he's not used to loving someone, and I guess he's never been teased before that way so he didn't know. And, I guess you believe everything you lover says? Even if it seems in a jokey way. I guess I did go far. OF ALL THE TIMES I WISHED I NEVER THOUGHT, IT HAD TO BE NOW. I signed again. I enter the potions room, sat at the nearest table and kicked my feet and doing my thinking pose. What to do for him to forgive me? Does he like sweets? WHAT DOES HE LIKE? Now that I think of it...I don't know anything about him. AND HE KNOWS MORE ABOUT ME. I'm not going to be nice to him; it's not fair SO THERE. I got up and walked out the potions class. I decide to go outside, but found Dumbledore.

"Did he say sorry?" I shook my head.

"I didn't and I'm not planning too"

"How come, that isn't like you?"

"I don't know anything about him and yet he know me very well"

"Come" I followed him in his office.

"I heard some interesting things from pictures" I turned pink. "But I'm here to tell you about Severus, you see he has a very sad past, he'd get bullied at school by Harry's father, James. He doesn't speak much, so he grown to not experience, love, kindness or anything of that topic. And that's all I'll say" I signed and walked out heading to Snape's room. Why does it always turn out I have to say sorry? I did go far I guess, he did believe me, I stood in front of the door. I knocked 3 times, without a respond; I repeated my actions ending with the same results.

"IF YOUR NOT GOING TO OPEN IT I'LL IT OPEN" I yelled, no respond. I signed.

"I'm sorry; I don't want to think this whole year of us like this, so I'm sorry, and I didn't say that faster because I realized I hardly knew anything about it, then Dumbledore told me and...I'm sorry; I'm not doing this out of pity. I just thought I'd do a joke, not a smart thought. I really like you, and I really did reject Draco...so...you forgive me?" No respond. I signed. "I tried...just I hurt you too much to be forgiven" I turned and walked away. The door suddenly opened, Snape grabbed my hand and dragged me in his room. His back was facing me, and I stared at it.

"You have punishment for it" I swallowed hard. He throws me over the bed and got on top. I put my hands together and up to my face.

"Please I'm really sorry, won't happen again promise just no punishment"

"I've already decided" his hands slid down low, my eyes widen to where it's going toward.

"PREVERT" he started to rub gentle. My face was bright red, i shut my eyes and mouth tightly preventing any noises to come out. He rubbed rougher.

"Nn..." I quickly put my hands over my mouth.

"Take your hands off, this is your punishment" I guess I have no choice, if this is the only way to make him forgive me than I have no choice. I remove my hands and slightly open my eyes. His hand slipped under my pants. "Open your legs widely" I didn't, I couldn't think straight, everything in my mind was blank. He repeated more coldly this time. I did but slowly, not comfortable his hand there. I was not a person that's used to being touch so I'm very sensitive. His hand was already coated in some liquid. And this liquid kept on coming the more he rubs. I had tears at the end of my eyes; it felt weird around my stomach. Still finally, I came, my mouth and eyes tightly shut. He took his hand out, yes it really was coated in my liquid, he got up, washed his hands in the bathroom in his room. And came back, I was still laying but put my legs together instead of widely opened.

"I'll be going that to you whenever I like, that's your punishment"

"Then you forgive me now if I accept it?"

"Yes"

"...Ok" If it's for him, I'll accept.

"Take your robe off"

"...why? Aren't you done?"

"Yes, but you dirty now" I took my cloth off while I used my hands to hide some parts. I had basically a flat chest so I didn't need to worry about that. "I won't do anything" he carried me in the bathroom, making a bath for me while; he brought of my cloth in the girls dorm. He stayed in the bathroom, sitting on the floor.

"Mean, you could have just forgiven me instead having to let you do that to me whenever you want." I said glaring.

"I won't do it more than once, I enjoyed you expression too much"

"Pervert"

"No, I'm doing what's normal to the one I love"

"I'm only 13 and almost 14; people those ages don't do that kind of stuff with their professors even if they like them"

"Well I can't wait till your old enough"

"See, that's just pervert there"

"If you say that, then I really well do something perverted"

"Like you already haven't p.e.r.v.e.r.t" He put his right hand in the water and put it in between my legs. My eyes widen when he started to rub.

"S-stop" he didn't. "OK YOUR NOT, JUST STOP" he did and pulled out his hand. I signed. "You know you act like a kid, or at least you are today"

~O:o TIME SKIP o:O~

After my bath, I wore brown long pants, with a red striped maroon tank top under a brown-ish shirt. I slept in his bed which had no bed sheets.

The next day, i woke up with a male i've very seen in front of me. He had pale skin, his nose looked hooked and he was bald.

"So you're the girl that stopped me from getting the stone" he took out his wand and pointed it at me. "I'll get rid of you now" Suddenly the door burst open, Dumbledore stood there, he said something under his breath and the man disappeared. I was so scared, image that you woke up with a man like that RIGHT UP YOUR FACE about to kill you. I was shaking; Dumbledore came in and soothed me by rubbing my back.

"He's gone" Snape entered with a box, he quickly put the box down and dashed to us.

"What happened?"

"I asked you to take care of her, and this is what happens when you leave her unprotected" Dumbledore left closing the door.

"I'm fine, I was just startled is all" I said a bit better. "What's in the box?"

"Books, to tutor you" I have him an annoyed look.

"Studying...on a holiday?"

"Yes, we can't have you going stupid"

"If anyone's changing it's you mostly" He ignored that and took out the books starting with potions as I thought. I made a mistake in one and he knew but still didn't stop me from drinking it. I ran out the room and throwing up. I returned, hands on the door frame panting. He smirked at me.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN ASKED TO BE FORGIVEN BY SOMEONE LIKE YOU" I yelled. He continued to smirk; i walked over to where I sat before I ran out and continued making potions, plus studying some new spells forgetting about the mysterious man that ruined my sleep. I purposely spilled a potion on Snape.

"That's for not telling me I made the potion wrong" the potion did nothing. "..."

"You did it wrong again but this time no affect to it"

"GRRR SO UNLUCKY"

"Aahh~ if only I also had someone like Akira" Dumbledore said from the doorway. We both looked at him. "You too look like lovers which I believe to be true"

"HMPH" I ignored him and continued with the potion.

"But...Severus is the one that needs your help"

"Yeah yeah I heard it from you already"

"Something wrong?" Snape asked me.

"Nothing, but I'm being to know why Dumbledore asked/pleaded me to come here"

"Why?"

"He already was planning to make us go together, right?"

"Yes, my, my you've gotten so much smarter, what I don't understand is why your annoyed" Dumbledore said.

"I don't like people that decide who i should be with or my future"

"So, you don't like who I picked?"

"I never said that" Dumbledore smiled and walked away. Snape ruffled my hair making me look at him.

"Cute" I smiled widely.

"I don't like studying, but thanks for helping me"

"Do you want anything for your birthday?" I shook my head.

"No, not really I've got what I want so I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Uhm...yes I'm sure. If I wanted anything it'd be a good mystery for me to solve, that'd be fun" I said smiling widely.

"You're a very odd girl"

"But you like this odd girl"

**ODD TO STOP HERE BUT I'll CONTINUE WHEN I GET REVIEWS D: SORRY IF SNAPE IS TOO NICE OR OFF BUT IT'S MY STORY . **


	4. Chapter 4 SMIRK, IDEA WHEN SUMMER COMES

Ch.4

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU, KEEP THEM COMING I JUST LOVE THEM, if you know or have a harry potter story they involves Snape a lot in it, PLZ SUGGEST IT TO ME and i'd read it. you can tell i like snape, so ya. DONT BE SHY I DONT BITE D:**

1 WEEK LATER

I woke up in the middle of the hall mouth opened, staring at the smirking Snape at night. He did it again, no, not the punishment, he gave me potion that makes me do something crazy. I think this is his way of taking revenge for being mean to him. I sat up and before i could run away before he could do something crazy again he grabbed my arm and dragged me in his room, WHICH IS A TORTURING ROOM FOR ME.

"LET ME GO YOU DEMON, THIS HOLIDAY HAS BECOME A NIGHTMARE, YOU WON'T EVEN LET ME WRITE TO MY FRIENDS" I pouted but it changed into a 'UH OH' look as I was thrown on his bed. "Please not today, you've been doing it every day can't we skip today" I said backing up till I hit the back board, too late he was already on top or at least above me.

"But we already made a deal and you accepted" He started rubbing, I got wet right away and made little, quiet moans for the first time of the week while panting. Disappointing to me I'm beginning to enjoy it, I don't want that. I still find it embarrassing even if I've done it for the past week. I just need to barely 1 more week and he'll do it less. WHAT ELSE is bad is that he doesn't just do it once a day he does it like, 4 times. 1) When I don't wake up he does this. 2) If I do something like pouring potion on him or something like that. 3) Calling him a pervert. 4) When I said no to him to ANYTHING. 5) At night for no reason 6) last, when he feels like doing it. ANYTHING I TRY ENDS WITH HIM DOING THAT, AND OF COURSE I'LL EVENUALLY GET TO ME. I shiver has his hand slip in my pants and rub rougher.

"Nnnh" I hold on the hand the keeps on rubbing roughly. He'd move his fingers around; I could only hear the noise of the liquid. I tilt my head back as I came, eyes closed,

"Aaahh" I moan quietly as I came. His hand stopped moving but still in my pant. I continue to pant, suddenly his hand moved again.

"N-no...!" I came again from the sudden movement. He pulled his hand out, washed it and as always I took a bath then sleep.

~O:o TIME SKIP LAST DAY OF Holiday o:O~

I fall on the ground in his room, tired. Snape gave me a hyper potion, making me run like an idiot around the castle and now it ware out. I'm so tired and so so tired but it's the last day, I can't wait till tomorrow. Today i'm wearing white shorts 2 inches about my knee with a turtle sleeveless white top. Just a few hours till midnight, today Snape haven't done anything but give me bad potions. Which is not like him, but I'm too happy to care. But my little fun ended when he slipped a hand in my shorts.

"Today is the last day till classes begins again" he said in my ears. "I'll make it special" he put his middle finger in.

"AAH" he moved it slowly in and out. "It h-hurts"

"It's supposed to" His finger was going smooth because I'm sensitive. After awhile I started moaning a little louder, this made him move his finger faster earning louder moans. He pulled out

"Aaaaahhh~" I came the second he pulled out. He put his finger in again, moving fast. "NNH P-professor...!" he pulled out again and I came again. It didn't feel bad or good.

"Yes?"

"N-no m-more" he pulled his finger out, instead he rubbed roughly. Snape kissed me deeply which is something he hasn't down for a while.

"AAH" I moaned in him mouth as I came once more. He pulled his hand out and pulled away to wash his hand. He took a bath first, which I pouted to. I SHOULD BE FIRST YOU PREVERT. My hole was twitching. "..." I put one finger in. "ah" I moved fast back and forth. "NNnnh" I heard the shower tip on. He opened the door fully clothed of course, but paused at what I was doing. He smirked. I pulled out and came; I looked down avoiding his look. He picked me up and entered the bathroom, locking the door. He took ALL my cloth off, and put me in the tub that was being filled. I turned my back on him, I didn't want to look at him, and I was too embarrassed. He striped and entered too. I glared. "...why are you in?" he held me close to him from behind making me sit on his lap.

"Don't try changing the main thing, you did it to yourself"

"...takes your fault" I said quietly.

"I have a very strong urge to take you right now" and I knew he was trying to ignore it, because I could feel something hard. I gave him an annoyed look.

"If you didn't come in too, you would get it"

"But I want to know what expression you'd do if I do it to you" he put in 2 fingers and moved fast in and out. "But you're still too young for that"

"AAAH n-no n-not a-again" he turned my face to him and kissed me while moving his hand. He put in a 3rd finger.

"Nnnngghh~" i moaned in his mouth as I came. He pulled the hole plug out so the water could be drained. He pulls his hand out and turned me facing him. His hard member was slightly touching me.

"Do you want to try to do it, just a bit" i didn't say anything, I just hid in his bare chest. He took it as a yes, lifted me and positioned his member by my entrance. He slowly lowered me; I close my eyes tightly from the pain. I started to shake, I was scared, and I didn't want to do it. Snape stopped moving the second he saw my face. I held on his shoulders tightly. He lifted me again, making the pain go away the second it was out of me. I continued to sit on his lap. He turned on the shower this time and water rained on us. He rubbed my hole, not like he normally does but in a soothing way, after all he knew I was sore. I closed my eyes tightly, yes I was sore, very but still just that touch can turn me on. He leaned in to my ears.

"Do you want my finger in" he said in a husky voice. I shivered and shook my head 'no.' I wrapped both my arms around him in a big hug. "I like you" he said. I didn't say anything; instead I did something that he and I found odd or random. I started to nibble gentle on his neck. I stopped when he looked at me, smirking. I swallowed, why did I do that? His smirking and glares are telling me to continue. I slowly started to do it again, nibbling on his neck. His gentle rubbing became rough, making me shiver a little.

"Nn" He pushed me gentle down, laying on my back with him on top. Lifting my legs up and widely opened. He positioned his member and pushed slowly. Tears form in the corner of my eyes.

"...s-s-stop...I'll do s-something e-else" he signed and pulled out. I got on my knees leaning down and sucked on his member. He made little quiet moans of pleasure; I ignored what I was doing and focused on my sore hole. After a long while, he came in my mouth. I pulled my mouth out quickly making a disguising mouth but swallowed it. He kissed me deeply, pulling me closer. "...can we take a shower instead of what we're doing" I said, tired. He didn't argue back or say anything; we took a shower and slept.

NEXT DAY

I woke up first for a change. For the holiday I've slept here with Snape, but starting today, I'll have to leave again. I had fun for these 2 weeks of torture, but neither I nor you want anyone to know. So I guess we have to do secret meetings. I take the things I brought here, books cloth and some potions and leave.

"I had fun on the holiday even if it was sort of torture, see you in class professor. I say softy before I left and walked down to my dorm before any other students come. I unpack my things there so it'd seem I've been there the whole time. Students come and unpack little by little. I take my potion stuff for class and wait for Kim to arrive. I wave with my feel hand to her, she hurried in unpacked, got her stuff and we left together to potions. We sat where we normally do; she was talking about her time there and her family. Her family seemed wonderful; I wish...I had a family.

"So how was your time here alone?"

"Fine, nothing interesting happened like I wished" I lied. Well it wasn't sooooo interesting but it was fun but painful, so very painful. I WAS STILL SORE; I'd move my position of how i sat, time to time. He smirks at me and Kim hid behind me. He never learns, he really is going to be cold to them. "Is he really that scary to you?" she nodded.

"Just look at his smirk its freaky, how could you not get scared?"

"...used to it"

"I bet, he's been hogging you for questions" that's what she thought he was doing, when instead he's doing something inappropriate to a student. I glared annoyed at him. Draco soon enters the room heading to me.

"TELL ME"

"Hm?" Snape got up and walked toward the 3 of us.

"Yes, tell you what?"

"You told me you'd tell me if you accept to me my girlfriend when we come back, well he I am TELL ME"

"...NOW I REMEMBER" I was going to get in big trouble with Snape later today. "I'm...sorry Draco but...I already have someone? BESIDES...Kim likes you and you're more suited for her..." I fake smiled to him. "...I really am sorry..."

"WHO IS HE?"

"YOU DONT KNOW HIM..." I burst out suddenly.

"Is he a muggle?"

"NO...class if going to start so we should drop this topic till after" Draco did something he should have, not in front of Snape that is. He kissed me on the lips deeply. My eyes widen and I gentle push him off. I felt nothing, but when Snape kisses me I feel something. I really do like Snape. The look on Snape was cold and dangerous; I didn't want to look at him after that look. But I'll have to make it up for him. I signed. It's hardly fair, for just doing a joke; he plays with my body and also gives me crazy potions to drink for revenge. I signed again, sadly class already started and I signed at the wrong time.

"Detention " I started to hit my forehead with the table, not that hard to make a noise though. Those annoying girls from behind laughed at me, I wasn't so much focusing on them, and I was worried to what Snape is going to do to me in DETENTION.

~O:o TIMES SKIP TO DETENTION o:O~

Well, detention in his potion class. I swallowed hard and entered.

"You're late"

"...I was praying to whatever God there is to save me" I took a seat closest to him. He came toward me slamming his hands on the table.

"You told me you rejected him on the holidays already"

"Yes, I did but it wasn't for the girlfriend thing, it's to write back to him, I didn't lie you just misunderstood"

"Take you cloth off now" he said in a very cold way.

"No, someone can come in and see, NO WAY" he went over to the steel door, said something which I'd say a charm and returned.

"Take. Them. Off. Now" I didn't argue with him, I took my cloth off. I closed my eyes tightly thinking he's going to hit me, but instead he grabbed my hand and placed me on his table facing him. "Still sore I see" He got on top and rubbed on my sore hole. He put the finger in and moves it fast

"Aah...N-no p-pleas-se" He kissed me deeply as I moan in his mouth. He let go and I quickly cover my face as I came. He put in a second finger doing the same as the first.

"Hold on me" he commanded. I raised my hands and wrap them around his neck. He put another finger in, going deeper and faster. I gasped and shivered all over. A different liquid came out...blood. My eyes widen, I quickly put my hand around my mouth and nose, blocking the smell. The blood didn't stop him; he only stopped when I came again. He wiped his hands and table. He carried me to a shelf. Said something and the shelves moved to reveal a secret passageway. He entered it while carrying bride-style. It was all dark till he turned on the light; it looked like a living room to me, couches and tables. He entered the bedroom and turned on the shower. He took his cloth off after putting me in. He entered as well. I didn't move, I just sat shaking from the blood. He of course didn't know this; he thought that he hurt her. And seeing she's not going to move he washed her. "Did it hurt?" he asked.

"N-no it's just the s-sight of b-blood"

"...?"

"I get sick from smelling or seeing blood"

"Well there's no more blood now" I crawled over to him.

"I don't get you, we sit down when it's a shower, if you want to sit why don't you do a bath?"

"Because I won't be able to see your body" I turned red. He carried me above his member. "We'll be trying this everyday till you get used to it"

"But at my age-" I was cut off by him gently lowing me down on his member. I held on his shoulders tightly. He stopped pushing me down and looked up at me.

"Continue?" he asks. I shake my head no. The feeling of his hard, big member in me is the weirdest feeling so far. But the pain was far off the charts. It hurt so badly. Blood came out again, but didn't smell it; the water from the shower washed it away. Seeing as I wasn't used to it he lifted me up and put me on his lap. "I suppose I can give you a rest to remove the soreness" he said stroking my hair.

"Finally" I said.

"Do you really hate it that much?"

"It's not that...it's what you're trying to put inside of me, it feels like you ripping my insides"

"..."

"So you should just wait till I'm older, I don't want to get used to it at this age"

"Then hurry up and grow up"

"February 14th" I said randomly.

"Isn't your birthday on the 2nd?"

"It is, the 14th is Valentine Day"

"...?"

"It's a day where a girls give chocolate to the boys they like, or to friends, but in other places they make the boy give chocolate to the girls they like. So in short it's a love day"

"Why did you mention it now?"

"I'm planning on doing something on that day that involves Valentine Day"

"Which is?"

"That a secret" We finished in our shower and instead me continuing classes, he forced me to sleep with him. And all night he touched me, kissed me and he even gave me a numb potion, no not to put his in but to put something else. He said he wouldn't do anything...LAIR. Tomorrow went well, the only thing he did was a kiss, and I guess he really isn't going to do anything till I've healed. I can just jump for joy every day.

~O:o TIMES SKIP Valentine Day o:O~

We sat in the great hall till Dumbledore called me to the front. I stood and walked over. He told me to tell them about today.

"Uhm ok, today in the muggles world is a love day. They call it Valentine Day. Basically, the girls, make or buy chocolate to give to the boys they like. Usual people make it themselves it's suppose to be full of love that way. In other places the boys give chocolate to the girls. If you don't have anyone you like you can give it to your friends. The reason to me explaining this is because we well do that today and see how it goes, don't be shy go full out and confuse to the one you love. The boys have to take the chocolate, same as the girls even if you can't return the love." With that I returned to my seat and sat. We returned to our dorm after the announcement of something, wasn't paying attention. I already made chocolate to my friends and Snape. So i gave one to Draco and Kim than went at night to Snape and gave it to him. He took and i ran off, but he caught me.

"Since your here-"

"NO...I've healed but still..." He dragged me in; he gave me a box wrapped up.

"It's late but happy belated birthday" I took it and opened it. They were stuffed bunnies. They looked so cute (h t t p : / / w w w . p e t c a r e t i p s . N e t / s t u f f e d _ b u n n y _ r a b b i t . j p g ). I hugged all 3 of them.

"Thanks" He stared at me as if waiting for something. I tilted my head in confusion.

"I'm always the one that kisses you first, I want one from you" I turned red. I went on my tiptoes and kissed him on his lips. He kissed back. I pulled away quickly still hugging the stuffed bunnies he gave me. I turned to go back to my dorm, but got stopped by him again. "I'm not done yet" He pulled me on the bed; I dropped the toys as he did. He got on top as always.

"Professor, you know I gave chocolate to Draco too...he was so happy to get it" he glared at me. "He had such a nice smile on his face, I almost melted" I'm playing with fire, I know but the only way I can escape it to make him mad. "Joking, Joking, well I did give him chocolate is true BUT I quickly left to you. Plus you should eat my chocolate before it melts" He sat up as did I next to him. He unwrapped it and took a piece. I stared at he ate it.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just I've never really seen you eat something before nor did I know you eat sweets"

"I don't, I just thought I'd try it"

"SO? How is it?"

"Good" my mouth dropped.

"That's all?"

"You haven't tasted it have you?" I shook my head.

"Nor have I given anyone chocolate"

"Want to taste it?"

"No, it's yours" he took another piece in his mouth, and then kissed me, allowing me to taste it too. It was good, tasty, sweet and not hard to bite on. He pulled away and popped another piece in his mouth. I stood and took the bunnies and came back on his bed. I went under the sheet and closed my eyes. "School is almost over, I'll be going back to the muggles world for the summer." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. I slept after a few minutes of silence. Snape slept along with me with a smirk showing he has a plan of some sort that involves me. Not looking forward to that.

REVIEW I COMMAND YOU.

Snape: Detention for you all if you don't.

AKIRA:...

Snape: ...

...O.o

...ok...WHATEVER JUST REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5 IM COMING WITH YOU

Ch. 5 Caught. 

THE DAY BEFORE SCHOOL ENDS

Well you remember he'd try putting his member in everyday, he said that and he meant it. It has been everyday he tried that, it's been working, he's been able to go deeper every day. I never thought doing it would be very painful, and I'm sure you're wondering why not give me the numbing potion. Well first, he said 'we shouldn't use it because it's supposed to hurt, and when you get used to it you won't feel the pleasure.' Second, I don't know the ingredients to make it myself. So at the moment I'm in his room, getting tutored. Potions to me are like cooking, easy if I follow instructions perfectly. I stretched once I was done making the potion; I believe it's a sleeping potion, not sure.

"On the bed" he said or should I say COMMANDED. I signed; he hasn't forgotten a day at all. "I don't see why he act like you hate it, but I don't mind" I was about to say something but he quickly slid his hands under my white jeans. Yes that's right I don't wear my robe and all that with him, but he keeps his. My face turned red as my breathing increased. He put 4 fingers in, thrust them around when he thought I was prepared enough he pulled out replacing it by his hard member. He pushed gentle and slowly as he always did, he can tell by my expression that it still hurt. I mouth opened from my panting and eyes close, but not tightly, instead it was closed as if I was sleeping. My brows were raised a bit. My hands in his shoulders as he slowly kept going deeper, his hands were on my ankle, lifting my legs up and widely apart. He stopped after he was fully in for the first time. I slightly opened my eyes with tears falling, his expression was blank, but with a hint of pleasure in it.

"T-too f-full" he leaned down and kissed me, then let go to ask.

"Can I move?"

"O-ok b-but s-slowly" he nodded and pulled back slowly then back in slowly. There was a knock on the door.

"Severus, I seem to have troubles finding Akira" Dumbledore said, while using a spell to open the locked door. My eyes were close but Snape had an annoyed one looking at Dumbledore. So Dumbledore closed the door and walked away like nothing happened. Snape continued to move, earning some moans from pain mostly, but thankfully I don't bleed no more.

"Aahhaa, n-no m-more, I c-can't" Snape pulled back and out fully, followed by my cum. I was as usual shaking. Then Snape would carry me and we'd take a shower but I convinced him to take a bath today. I was on his lap, facing him with my legs and arm wrapped around him. "No classes tomorrow right?"

"Yes, only packing"

"Mmm, 'Kay"

"I wonder how my muggles friends are doing."

"You don't mean guys as well right?"

"...no?" he glared at me. "What? Not allowed to have guys as friends? That's not fair, you play with my body and give me crazy potions and yet I can't have guys as friend?"

"Fine...but not touching, not even a handshake"

"No, the least I'll do is a hug"

"No"

"Yes, you not the boss of me even if you are head of Slytherin"

"No, you'll stay with me for the summer"

"...I know where this is getting at" I glared at him. "Pervert can't keep away from me for the summer" he quickly lifts me and pushes me on his member half way in "aaaahhh n-no!" he lifts me off and back on his lap. "Mean"

"I'm not the one calling names"

"I don't care, your meaner" he was about to say something but I bit on his nibble softly. He did a little moan, I stared at him, I just noticed, I've only seen Snape come once, when I sucked on him but nothing once when he did me. Does he still get pleasure? "Uhm...you never really...come...is there a reason?..."

"What do you mean?"

"I just thought maybe you don't get pleasure enough to come..."

"No, I get pleasure, I just hold back my cum"

"Oh" he smirked.

"Would you do something if I said no?"

"Huh?"

"Would you let me do you properly if I said no?"

"Not...really...maybe let you go faster, but you didn't say no so it's too late"

"Why did you ask?"

"I thought...I was the only one...that's getting ...some ...pleasure" I said not looking at his gaze. His smirk stayed.

"We never really finished our decision about you staying with me"

"I'm not, and that's the decision"

"You are and don't talk back to your professor"

"I can if I want too" he glared.

"I'll just give you the potion and carry you back with me"

"I won't drink it"

"You don't need too" tears fall from my face, his eyes widen seeing my sad and unhappy crying face.

"Why? W-why can't I spend time with my friends, I've been and done everything all year long for you, I miss my friend so much, I've been homesick sometimes, but you've been taking that away, but now that I have a chance to return for the summer. I want to go, to see them" I was shaking and tears kept falling, his widen, surprised eyes stayed that way looking at me. He hasn't seen me like this for a long time, when I first came to Hogwarts. He wrapped his handed around me, keeping me close.  
"Stop crying...it's hurting me" he said. "It's alright you can do, but...promise you'll write" I look into his gaze, sniffed and wiped my tears.

"Ok" I said quietly and stayed in his arms.

TOMORROW

I waved good bye to Hogwarts and I boarded the train, Slytherin won the house cup, i got 300 points for saving Harry of and they lost 300. Will i change? Will Snape change about loving me? Will he leave me or treats me differently next year? I clenched my hand into a fist, 2 months...of no Snape. I saw Snape boarding the train, with his bags. I put my bag in a room and come out going to Snape.

"Uhm...your home is in the muggles world?"

"No"

"then why are you here?"

"I'm coming with you"

"...what?"

"You won't stay with me so I'm staying with you"

"I never agreed"

"Can I stay with you Akira?" I signed and went in my room.

"Fine but you can't do me every day and you can't be seen"

"Fine" He entered as will and starts across from me. I had my legs crossed because it hurts when I sit like I usual do, BECUASE OF SNAPE.

"In the end nothing happened much" I said out loud. "I wish something more than the stone problem happened, I know I saved Harry and all that but, it wasn't as big as I hoped"

"What do you want to happen?"

"I thought after i save Harry that people well know and open up to me, but instead they hated me, they already did. But still, I'd understand if they were scared at you but ME, how come, I don't give the vibe of, 'STAY AWAY AND NOBODY GETS HURT'"

"I don't...right?"

"...not really but partly, yes"

"..."

"What, but when your with me your different, your more open"

"..."

"That's a good thing"

"Oh, Akira, may I ask you—Oh professor" Harry said.

"Hello Harry"

"Potter..."

"Needed to ask me something?"

"Yes, well I was wondering if I can join you, but I don't think that's an ok"

"No, you can join, I'm really happy you want to, it was too quiet" he smiled and sat next to me.

"Thanks"

"No problem" I said smiling to him.

"Going to live with muggles?"

"Yes, I live alone though, Professor's here to make sure I get there safely"

"I see, same as me, but I'm living with my Aunt and Uncle"

"You make it sound horrible"

"It is, they're the cruellest muggles you've ever seen"

"Want help with that?"

"How?"

"I come over, and you introduce me to them, they find me lovely, I'll be coming over more often and you get more fun"

"Brilliant" I smiled brightly.

"Thanks, let's make plan B"

"Which is?"

"If they don't find me lovely which I highly doubt, I'll give them some stuff, muggles love free things"

"Yea, mine for sure do, what are you going to give them?"

"Uhm, money?"

"How much"

"Few thousands, to you really"

"Oh, they'd steal it from me"

"Right, and once they see I keep giving you, they'll love me"

"Once again brilliant" I looked at Snape from the corner of my eyes, smirking. He gave me a cold glare.

We arrived and all 3 of us took off, we went to my house first (More of a Mansion then a house), let Snape there and my stuff, and then headed to Harry's place. I knocked first, a fat man opened it.

"What?"

"Uhm Hello there, i'm here with Harry, I'm Akira Abbie nice to meet you" i said giving me lovely smile and stretching my hand.

"Oh" he shook my hand. "Come in, come in"

"Sorry to intrude without warning"

"Not at all"

"How's she?" asked his wife.

"This is lovely Akira Abbie, she's a friend of Harry"

"I've heard you don't like M.A.G.I.C, I can use it, sorry"

"No no it's alright it wasn't your choice" the wife said. They let me sit on the couch and the wife handed me cake.

"Where's Harry?"

"He'll be here in a second"

"HARRY COME DOWN HERE" He did and sat next to me.

"This cake is the best I've tasted; I can tell you are a wonderful cook"

"Oh, thank you dear" So I stayed for hours with them and left, they told me to come anytime. Plan success. I started to walk back home, it's already dark; I wonder what Snape is thinking. I opened the door to my house.

"I'm back!" I yelled.

"What took you so long?" Snape said while holding a blue book, that I think is my diary. I walked pass him, then froze and walked back to him till I was next to him. Snatched the book from him and stomped back to where it was meant to be, my room. "Who told you that you can touch my stuff?"

"My question first"

"We talked, and plan 'A' worked"

"No one told me, I just entered and read it, you've written some embarrassing stuff in there"

"...so? DONT READ IT ANYMORE"

"...ok"

"You sleep on the couch"

"Why don't we share a bed?"

"Because you'll 'touch' me"

"Yes, but I won't every day, I promise"

"Fine I'm going to bed now"

**NOTE: There is no sequel to this i'm just going to use chapter to say the next book and what happens. ALSO i'll be changing the name of this story SO YA, KEEP REVIEWING, if i don't get more review i WILL stop making this story, i've done it before, and i've warned them and i really did stop. So if you really, truly like my story and want me to continue, because i've got this idea (SPOILERS ON BOOK 2) where i'll bring one new slytherin girl next year. And she's older than me by 1 year but she's a first year and i'm a second year. I'm going to make her try to steal snape from whoever he says he's taken by. And all that STUFF OF SAD AND THINKIGN HE WAS JUST PLAYING WITH HER (end of spoilers) i don't want to give it away SO YA, there will be more adventure and such of her being the hero instead of harry, don't like don't read. If you don't like the pairing one bit, TOO BAD DONT READ IF DONT LIKE. If you don't like lemon and smut or something like that DONT LIKE DONT READ. NO FLAMING ONLY NICE REVIEWS PLZ. MY GRAMMAR IS BAD AT TIMES AND SPELLING TOO. BUT I LIKE TO UPDATE FAST THAT I FORGET TO RE-READ AND EDIT IT. SORRY D: anyways on with the story.**

Well, Snape thought today would be fine to do me, he did me and decieded maybe tomorrow he wouldn't then again, he could. When we finished, i was yelling at him and all that.

"DEMON, YOU WENT FASTER THAN NORMALLY, AND I'M ALREADY SORE YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE, MEAN, CRUEL, MONSTER PERVERTTT" ..."aaahh!, OK I TAKE IT BACK, YOUR A NICE MONSTER"

After that we slept, well I thought he was sleeping. "You know I'll always love you, even if I say mean things to you...it's just to tease you" And i kissed him, i thought he was sleeping but he kissed back.

"I love you too"

End of chapter.

**ok so i know it's short and all but bare with me, i haven't gotten some encouragement, because i haven't gotten much reviews, i'm working hard while you all read and not even consider of reviewing makes me sad and unhappy. And not continue the story. SO YA.**


	6. Chapter 6 I'M LATE

I woke up the next morning with Snape not around. I got off bed, wearing short-shorts with a tank top (those are her PJs) and skipped down stairs. Went in the kitchen (which is connected to the living room) took out 2 eggs; put them in a pot and on the stove to boil. I saw Snape reading my song book. I went over to him and snatched it from him.

"I told you not to take my stuff without asking" he didn't say anything. "I have a concert today since I'm back here, you coming?" no respond. "Ok don't come, you won't like it being crowded by men and girls, mostly men though shouting, 'I LOVE YOU' or something along that long." I said returning the book back to the shelf he took from. He kept staring but this time not so nicely. "It's my work, I cant say 'NO BOYS'...I've been doing this job for awhile and nothing has happened with boys, what makes you think now something will happen?" I heard the water boil, so I left to turn off the stove and eat the eggs. "Did you eat?"

"Yes, when do you leave?"

"In 22 minutes, which gives me 10 minutes to get there and get dressed" after eating, I went upstairs, changed into black jeans, with a red sleeveless top with a long neck. I had some white bracelets, so I wore it. I went down stairs, and Snape arched a brow. "What?"

"You wear at to you work?"

"Well it changes depending on the song, or just something they think suits me will, bye"

"When well you finish?"

"Uhm, it's 9 am right now so, 11" I said while opening the door and closed it. I ran over to the bus stop before the buss came in a second.

"OH MY GOODNESS IT'S, AKIRA kyaaaaaaaa" they bus yelled from seeing me.

"I'm back only for the summer, don't get your hopes too high" they ignored that and kept yelling, I signed, I'm back so, I should of known is hasn't changed since last year. I get off the bus when I reached my work place. I enter, earning some 'welcome back' and such. They checked out my song, they found it fine and I began my concert. After an hour and 35 minutes, I thought I'd go check some friend for some hours. I was standing in front of my friend's house; I thought I should call Snape before I entered. I reached in my pocket; to remember if forgot to bring my cell. I signed, I guess I could just stay a few minutes, Snape will understand. I rang the door bell, my friend opened the door, wide eyed to see me.

"AKIRA" she yelled and hugged me.

"Hey, I'm back for the summer, thought I should drop by my first time here in 1 year"

"COME IN, YOU SHOULD OF CALLED"

"Well, I had work, and I didn't think I would come" she pulled me in. I could just call Snape now with my friends cell phone, but then she'll wonder who I have at home and they'll get into trouble.

"I like you're cloth"

"Thank, parents home?"

"No"

"Siblings?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing"

"SO?"

"What?"

"GOT A BOYFRIEND?"

"..."

"Thought you would"

"Well...no I didn't"

"I can't believe it, you've never ever got a boyfriend and you still don't"

"I'm not a player, so ya" I said honestly. We've talked about stuff and how she's going. I stayed for hours, which I shouldn't have, it's 2 pm now, and I'm 3 hours late. I waved bye to her, and walked home, before I opened the door I put my ear at the door. I heard footsteps going back and forth. I smiled, he's pacing. I unlocked the door and stepped in and locked. "I'm home"

"Your late, you said you'd be home at 11"

"No I didn't, I said I'd be done by then, I never said I'd be home by 11"

"...where were you?"

"With a friend"

"..."

"It's a girl"

"For 3 hours"

"Girls have lots to talk about; I didn't say anything about you staying over or Hogwarts" I went in my room and changed into my home cloth, which was white shorts and a normal purple top, that wrote across my chest, 'he loves me' 'he loves me not' 'he loves me' with a 5 peddles, so in the end it's 'he loves me' I went downstairs and sat on the couch. "Muggles never change" Snape took a book again from the shelf, which wrote 'Photographs'. I glared at him coldly.

"At least let me see this" I signed and he sat next to me opening it. There were pictures of me and my friends, none with my parents; I never got a chance to meet them. And I don't have any idea who my aunts and Uncles are. There were some with guys with me. He glared at me.

"I was nine there" his glared stayed. "HE'S A FRIEND, DO I HAVE TO SPILL THAT I'VE NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND BEFORE, I'VE NEVER GOT A KISS, YOU MY FIRST" I stood up with red face after what I said and left to my room to draw some amines (**For those who don't know what animes are, they are cartoons made my japan with those people with big eyes and weird coloured hair sometimes). ** Shortly Snape entered. "Do you have to wear your robe, this isn't Hogwarts" I told him. He walked behind me, pulled my head back so I can see him and he kissed me. He pulled away, and I looked down working on my picture.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"...no..." I lied but my stomach growled. He smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said walking down stairs. After 30 minutes, I smelt food, so I went downstairs. I saw food already on the table, chicken, potato, rice and so much more.

"You can cook? Guess cooking is like potion making..."

"Who said this is for you?"

"But...I'm hungry, plus you can't eat this all"

"That's funny; I remember you said weren't hungry"

"...well I did, but I got hungry"

"Too bad" I pouted.

"Mean" I walked out the kitchen and entered my room and ate chips that I hide in my closest for some reason.

"Those aren't healthy" I fell off my bed when he said that.

"I you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Not really"

"You don't share so I'm eating this" he took the chips away and carried me down stairs into the kitchen.

"You can eat" he put me down. I sat down and before I ate I paused.

"...You eat first"

"...why?"

"Because if you put something in it, like a potion you'd get the problem not me"

"How caring"

"I can say the same to you" he ate from eat severing a spoon full proving there was nothing in it. I smiled and ate, I was wrong there was something wrong with it. After an hour, I felt hot and I began to pant. I was laying on the couch, and he was next to me standing and smirking.

"L-lair" he kept his smirk and got on top of me.

"You're feeling hot right? Let's take the cloth off" he took my shirt off, and slid his hand down to take off my shorts and underwear. He put a finger in.

"Aahaa"

"It is sore, but I'll be gentle" he thrust his 2 fingers in preparing me. He pulled them out and positions himself and pushed in. It was always hard to move and to push it in. When went all the way in and stopped and looked up at me.

"Too b-big" he smirked. He started to more, pulling and pushing, I can tell he's holding his urge to ram into me. I don't know if it's what he put in the food but, I felt less pain and more pleasure. But didn't he say he won't use...wait he said he won't use numbness, this isn't numbness. So I guess he used it. He moved a bit faster.

"aaaaahhhh...!" he kept looking at me, seeing if he's hurting me or giving me pleasure. I was shaking which is normal; I had tears, which was also normal. He leaned in and kissed me to make be forget about the pain.

"Are you alright?"

"N-no"

"Sorry"

"Not l-like you'd r-reconsider"

"You're right" He kept going, not slow nor thrust-ing. I kept moaning loudly and holding on his shoulders tightly. After maybe 39 minutes he thought that was enough and took me into the bathroom, washed both of us and put me to bed, with him next to him.

"Mean... at this rate I won't be able to sit at all" he wrapped his hands around me.

"You're too cute to not do 'it' with" I pouted but then snuggled in his chest. I've been sleeping way too early because he makes me tired.

"...Was I punishment?"

"Yes and no" his leg is in-between my legs rubbing.

"Nnnn"

"Wet already"

"y-your fault" He smirked and continued what he did on the couch on the bed. Now wouldn't you think of him as a pervert? A big mean/nice pervert? Well, he is, and I'm stuck with him for the whole 2 months of summer. Just my Luck.

End of ch.

**ITS SO SHORT, but but its all your faults for not reviewing to me. is it that bad? I know it's like fillers now but when she goes to school again there's the chamber of secret problem SO YA. There will be some good/mystery and adventure in book 2, which i'm just using this same story to write STORY 2 and 3 and so on. PLEASE REVIEW. I'd love that alot. I've been working hard to come up with things. I might time skip to first day of school of second year. SO YOU ALL WONT BE BORED, you want me too? Tell me if ya want...so you'll review right RIGHT?...T.T ;~; Q.Q all meanies, you read it in 15 minutes or less and not type 1 word in reviews SO MEAN.**


	7. Chapter 7 SEVERUS IS MINE

LAST DAY OF SUMMER

Well it wasn't the best summer, Snape is able to ram in me now, which isn't good to me, but not the crazy ramming the normal not so bad one. And at this moment we are caught going to platform 9 ¾ well not really but about too.

"Who is he Akira?" My friend, whom I shall not say her name for reasons.

"Uhm...my tutor?"

"Why do you have a tutor in summer?"

"Because, I need to be smarter next year?"

"Oh...well bye?"

"Bye" We walked off to go though the barrier and board the train. "That was close"

IN THE GREAT HALL

I was told barely any students became Slytherins, so we barely get them. But this year a girl joined us, her name is Cassandra meaning entangler of men. She shoved the boy that sat next to me away and sat next to me.

"Can we switch? There's a teacher I like" she asked me.

"Sorry, I've been here for a year already, I like it best here" She gave me a dirty look.

"What's your name than?"

"Akira Abbie"

"Not nice name sounds bad"

"For your information, the meaning of my name is better than yours brightness, intelligent and sunshine, there are more but their the main ones"

"And my name means?"

"Entangle of men"

"More like, 'the women men fall for'"

"Well, that's true your very pretty" she smiled, but not the sweet one more of a smirk.

"Thanks, you've got a while to catch up to me"

"I guess." I turned my head her opposite way and rolled my eyes. I'm not a Slytherin person at all, but it's a faster way to get to Snape. We ate and headed to our dorms.

"Hey Akira"

"Hey, Kim"

"Nice summer?"

"Not the best or the worse"

"I HAD SO MUCH FUN WITH DRACO"

"Are you guys going out?"

"...No"

"DANM, why not?"

"He likes you"

"Oh right I forgot that, then I'll make him hate me"

"You don't like him?"

"I do but not a girlfriend boyfriend thing, you two would be so much better"

"Her? Hahaha I'm sure Draco would be someone...with more shape and prettier" Cassandra said that. Kim almost cried, but she's come a long way since first year because of me.

"No, it's true, he likes me I don't know why, I' m sure he's more suited for Kim"

"No way, he's suited for me" I did a confused face.

"Don't you like a teacher, and I'm guessing it's a guy so why, do you like Draco"

"Because if getting Draco fails I'll get Professor Snape" I froze...Snape of all teachers SNAPE.

"Yeah take Snape, DRACO'S MINE" Kim yelled with teary eyes. I got confused by that now, why is she crying, because she was called not pretty?

"Kim don't blow up, maybe you're not pretty but your cute, and cute as prettiness and adorable-ness" She hugged me, I turned to Cassandra.

"She's very sensitive" I whispered to her. They girl gave a dirty look to Kim, smirked to me and walked away. I patted Kim's head. "We've got potions"

"DRACO-POO, I'm CASSANDRA, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME" I walked down along with Kim, seeing what Draco would do. Draco walked up to me and Kim held both our hands and walked in front of her.

"The girls I like are these, I can't pick between them though..."

"Draco, I believe Kim is suited for you because I rejected you"

"Right" he turned to Kim letting do my hand. "Would you go out with me Kim?" She nodded and hugged him. I walked next to Cassandra.

"I thought you had an evil plan for Draco to take you"

"Just wanted to know who between you two would he pick, but there's something I don't understand, why didn't you take Draco?"

"First off, I've got someone, but nobody knows him and well Draco isn't my type" She turned to face me and smiled sweetly.

"You're not a Slytherin, nor are that girl" that sweet look turned into a ugly sneer, and walked off.

"You guys, sorry to break the mood but Professor well flip if we're late" They got their stuff and we walked to potions just in time.

"HELLO SEVERUS, I'm Cassandra, it's an honour to be in Slytherin and at the presence of you" ok she won't have any hope with how she talks. I sat wear as always, with her behind me though, I waved to her and smiled sweetly and turned to face the teacher. Today Draco and I weren't the only person perfect at making potions, so it Cassandra. Snape gave everyone a simple, 'well done' or nothing at all. Cassandra did a spell on me, trying to make a fool out of myself. She made me fall of my stool. My 'eep' was loud, Snape put me in detention. Cassandra laughed at me. She doesn't know what detention meant to me, I signed. I stood outside after class, till Cassandra was done asked Snape something. After 5 minutes, I peeked thought the window. My eyes widen, Snape was on the table and Cassandra on time, she...she kissed him... he didn't do anything till what 30 seconds. I clenched my hands into a fist and ran off outside, my knees up to my flat chest and my face buried in my legs. He said he loved me...that lair. I cried.

NARRATOR TELLING THE STORY

After the kiss, Snape pushed her off quickly and stood off the table. He glared coldly at her.

"Out, I'll see you in Dumbledore's office" She walked away with a smirk.

"Akira, you can come in now" no one entered.

"Akira?" he walked to the out the room and saw no one. The only thing he saw was my things on the ground. He searched the castle but couldn't find me. So he waited in the dorm. Later on at night when everyone was asleep except Snape who just waited. Akira came back, she couldn't see well in the dark, but knew it was Snape the picked her up and headed to his room. She kicked and moved out of his hands but he had a strong firm. So she just sobbed. He put her down on her feet and watched her sob. "You saw?" she nodded.

"I pushed her off"

"Yes...but but...not as quick"

"Draco kissed you and you didn't push off quickly"

"...Still, she told me she likes you, and that she's going to get you no matter what. I'll lose and you'll leave me" he hugged me.

"I told you, I love you, and I sent her to Dumbledore" she sniffed and looked up to him.

"Really?" he nodded. She hugged him back.

NORMAL P.O.V

He put me to bed and him on top, I knew what was coming. Putting in 3 fingers and moving fast, getting moans. After me being really and prepare he put in his member. It still hurt but less. He moved fast back and forth. I cling on to him, I love him, and I don't want him to leave me...ever.

"H-how come s-she can say y-your first name?" I asked.

"I never said you couldn't, though you should, it's only fair since I call you by your first name."

"...I don't want to say it..." he glared at me and began going faster.

"AND. WHY. NOT?"

"I don't know..aahaa, it f-feels w-weird to say y-your teacher's f-first name"

"But I'm not you teacher at the moment...SAY IT"

"N-no"

"Now"

"N-NO" he glared again.

"F-fine S-sever-us"

"Say it properly"

"I c-can't, your r-ramming me t-too f-fast." He slowed down.

"Now"  
"Severus..." I said quietly. He began ramming again after that. "SEVERUS..." I came he stopped, both panted but he caught his breath quickly, bath then bed. My back faced him when I was sleeping, I am still not used to this kind of things, and I was fully red. He hugged me from behind.

"I want to see you all red, turn"

"No"

"Turn"

"No"

"Turn"

"...no..."

"...Now"

"Why?"

"Because you look cute when you're red"

"...so?" he turned me over to face him. I covered my face with a pillow. He pulled it off and kissed me while pulling me closer. He let go and waited. I snuggled in him and we slept happily. I hope Cassandra gives up on Sna-Severus, he's mine and I'm his, so GIVE UP ALREADY.

End. Of ch.7

**If ya need to talk to me for some reason heres my hotmail address and my facebook.**

**HOTMAIL.**

**Sarah_angel97hotmail(dot)com**

**Facebook.**

Sarah Moham Picture of a girl (angel) with brown hair, if you cant find it my email is the hotmail above you. ^^ Need to talk to me be happy to ask me something.

BYE byE


	8. Chapter 8 DIED AS A HERO

NEXT DAY

I woke up early enough to run back to dorm before anyone caught me.

"It wasn't a dream AKIRA"

"hm?"

"Draco. Really. Is. my. Boyfriend I'm so happy"

"That's great" Kim was jumping and running around all happy for having a boyfriend.

"I'm going early to class" She waved bye to me as I took my stuff and headed to potions. I wonder if she'll really get to Severus...its weird saying his name. I saw Severus...I'll just call him Snape, so I saw him walking to potions. I was about to say 'hi' and walked by his side but Cassandra beat me to it.

"Hello Severus, can i get detention, I need to talk to you"

"No"

"But why?"

"Ms. Abbie already has detention alone with me. She skipped yesterday"

"But why alone?"

"So that she won't talk with anyone"

"YOU KNOW I'M HERE, I'M NOT STAYING" I yelled from behind, annoyance in my voice.

"So there I'll stay with you"

"No"

"What why?" She clings on his arm, holding it close to her big breast "Come on, I know you want me" she whispered. He pulled out of her grip and stopped walking. I stopped next to him, and tilted my head in confusion. Cassandra stopped to, annoyed that he pulled away from her.

"Uhm...Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you stop suddenly?"

"I want to ask Cassandra something"

"Ok"

"You didn't go to Dumbledore yesterday"

"Yeah, so? He's just an old man who should just die and make you headmaster" my eyes widen at her words. How could she say such things and Snape isn't saying anything? I clenched my hand into a fist and came in front of her. No one but us were in the hall, everyone was sleeping including the pictures, like I said it was too early. "What do you want, goodie-two-shoe, you don't ever belong in Slytherin"

"You...You are the worse person I've ever met, saying such things about Dumbledore, WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING. Stop talking like you know everything and think so highly about yourself. It's annoying. You...selfish, stuck up, show off" I slapped her hard and ran off.

"COME BACK HERE YOU B-" She stopped, and looked at Snape with fake teary eyes. "She...hit me" she fakes cry.

"I'm not so naive like you think I am, i like only one person, and that person is the one who just ran off. You won't match her, she's different and special. So stop lying and faking to win."Snape speed walk after me, seeing he didn't need to run he had long legs. He left Cassandra; he could care less about her. He found me outside; I was just lying on the snow, freezing. He quickly got to me and carried me back in. "Idiot, you could have died in that cold" I snuggled in his chest seeking warmth.

"Sorry...and sorry for flipping out like that...I know I should say sorry to Cassandra but...I'm not doing that."

"I've never seen you hit or get mad like that...you like Dumbledore a lot..." I glared up at him arched brow.

"You're kidding right? You're jealous about Dumbledore?"

"..."  
"You're unbelievable; he's just special because thanks to him, I met you"

"I told Cassandra...that I liked you only"

"WHAT?...she. Now. KNOWS"

"If she tells no one will believe her"

"...true" We reached potions class, the only one there was Cassandra, annoyed and mad. He put me down at the front near him. She got up and walked over to me and Snape when he just put me down.

"What's so great about you? I've heard that you lived with muggles? You're not ever pretty, so why love such I person I can give you more, plus I'm old then her, I just came late to this school. She's not a Slytherin too, and she's probably a mud-blood so give her up and be mine"

"I told you once and I'll say it as many times till it gets to you, you can't match her no matter how many times you try. She is also a Slytherin and no she is not a mud-blood"

"Then what's great about her, I've got money and you can have power being with me"

"I already have power and much more with her"

"But what about beauty, I'm sure I'll be a prettier than her"

"She has far more beauty than you"

"WHAT!"

"Can you stop talking about me, it's getting annoying"

"You'll see, I'll tell everyone about you and a professor together, they'll expel you and fire Severus"

"Then you won't be able to be with him"

"SO? If I can't get him NO ONE CAN. Now I'm going to sit there and wait to make a fool of you" She went to sit where to normally do. I signed and Snape just took his place as the class filled in. Snape called out names to see if everyone was here. "EVERYONE LISTEN TO THIS, THE AKIRA GIRL IS DATING PROFESSOR SNAPE, HAHAHAHAA"

"Everyone eyed me; I gave a blink, shrug and a blank face expression.

"Nice try Cassandra, but I'm friend with her for a year now, and I would know if she's dating anyone" Kim said. I smiled to Kim thanking her, I never liked rumours and she knows that. Snape sneered at Cassandra, proving that he isn't that type for dates. Everyone laughed at Cassandra.

"IT'S TRUE HE TOLD ME, PLUS I SAW HIM CARRYING HER"

"So? We've seen him carry her too, she was hurt and sick, and she could be still now" Draco defended again.

"But-"

"Enough, this is potions class" He sneered again and we continued with Potions. I smiled, happily to Snape, but he ruined it.

"Don't forget you have double detention, after this class and after school for skipping yesterday's detention." I smile dropped.

"WHAT, that's hardly fair"

"Don't. Talk. Back. Ms. Abbie" I signed.

"He must really hate you" Kim said. I signed again.

AFTER POTIONS

I decided to walk around with Kim and Draco, before going to detention

"_...rip...tear...kill..." _I froze at my spot; the sound was cold, scary like a murderer. I sounded it came from the walls; I put my ear to the stoned wall.

"Akira, what are you doing?" Kim asked.  
"SHH...I hear something"

"_...so hungry...for so...long..."_

"LISTEN"

"_...kill...time to kill..."_ The voice slowly sounded like it was going farther and farther away.

"COME FOLLOW ME" I ran to the direction of the voice.

"Where are you going, wait up?" Draco called following me.

"SSH!"

"_...I smell blood...I SMELL BLOOD..." _My eyes widen.

"It's going to kill someone!" I yelled ignoring my friend's confused face. I ran, followed by my panting friends.

"AKIRA WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT?"

"We didn't hear anything?" Kim said about Draco. I stopped and pointed at a wall.

"Look!" There was writing in blood-red color on the wall.

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPEN ENEMIES OF HEIR BEWARE.**_

"What...is this hanging" Kim asked a little scared. I looked at what she was looking at. It look like a cat, the cat was hanging by its tall and looked like she was frozen. There was a large puddle of water too on the ground.

"Let's get out of here" Draco said sounding scared too.

"Shouldn't we do something?"

"You don't wanna be found here" Kim and Draco said at the same time. It was too late, a noise like a distant thunder was heard that, they've been wondering to long and the feast started and ended without them. Students ran out and the second they saw us and the wall they came over reading and staring. It was all quiet till Cassandra broke it.

"HAHAA, LOOK WHAT YOU DID NOW LOSER" she referred to me.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Argus Flint yelled. When he saw the cat, he stared coldly at us. "My cat! MY CAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" he screamed. His eyes looked at me then all three of us.

"You...YOU'VE MURDERED MY CAT, I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL YO-"

"ARGUS"

Dumbledore joined the scene.

"Come with me, Argus, Ms. Abbie, Mr. Draco and Ms. Kim" Flint said. Lockhart, our new teacher for Dark arts stepped forward.

"Dumbledore my room is closest please feel free-"

"Thank you, Gilderoy" The silent croward parted as every teacher followed Dumbledore, as for Lockhart, feeling important they're going to use his room, he followed as well. We sat in chairs when we entered, the room that was lit by candles only. Dumbledore was examining the cat next to McGonagall while Lockhart tried to give suggestions. As for Snape, he was behind them trying not to smile is what his expression showed.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her, maybe the transfiguration Torture I've seen it used many times, if I was there I would be able to counter it..."Commented Lockhart but was interrupted by Argus sobbing. I almost felt sorry for him, but not as near as sorry for me, I'm just glad Dumbledore thought I killed her, I'd be expelled for sure. Lockhart kept barging about himself and how he could of saved her and how he'd seen this happen before.

"She's not died" Dumbledore said softly. Lockhart stopped talking.

"Not died?" Argus said. "But she's all stiff and frozen"

"She was petrified, but how, I can't say...not a work of a second year, this dark magic is too advanced-" Dumbledore was cut off by Argus.

"HE DID IT, You saw what he wrote, and he did it because he knows...he knows I'm a Squib!"

"I didn't touch the cat, I didn't even know we had a cat, or a person like you" I defended myself.

"RUBBISH"

"If I may speak Headmaster, Ms. Abbie and her friends might have been at the wrong place at the wrong time" Snape said.

"WHY WERE THEY UPSTAIRS, WHY WEREN'T THEY AT THE FEAST THEN?" Argus yelled.

"There were ghost's they'll tell you where we were" I blurted.

"You still went up, why didn't you join the feast afterwards?" Snape said. DANM HIM, i'm not going to speak to him. I glared at him.

"Because...we were tired so we wanted to go to bed"

"Without supper?" Snape said again raising his brows.

"We weren't hungry" I answered again.

"Really, I suggest headmaster Ms. Abbie should be punished and I know just what to do, just until she'll be honest"

"Really Severus, there is no proof she did it or her friends, she didn't do anything wrong. Innocent until proven guilty" Dumbledore said. I signed in relief.

"MY CAT IS UNABLE TO MOVE, I WANT TO SEE SOME PUNISHMENT" Argus yelled.

"Now Argus, we'll be about to cure her" McGonagall said.

"Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some mandrakes. As soon as they have reached full size I'll make a potion to cure your cat.

"I'll do it, I've done it many times, I can even do it in my sle-" Lockhart was cut off by Snape.

"Excuse me" Snape said icily "I believe I am the Potions Master at this school" no one said anything.

"You may go" Dumbledore said to me and my friends. We ran up and when we found a empty classroom we entered and locked the door.

"Shouldn't I say about the voices?"  
"No because hearing voices no one else can isn't going even in the wizarding world" Draco said.

"...You do believe me right?"

"Of course...but I have to admit it's weird" Kim said.

"I know, even the writing on the wall, Chamber of secrets? What is it?"

"You know its familiar I think one of the Slytherins told me a story about it" Draco said.

"...what's a Squib?"

"It's a person that has wizard parents but isn't a wizard himself"

"Oh...better get going before Snape comes" They nodded and returned to our dorms. After a few days, nobody talked much about what happened to the cat but not me. What's happening...what's 'the chamber of secrets?' maybe Snape knows, he did know about the red stone. After classes I headed to Snape's Potion room. "Hello?"

"Yes?" I sat down closest to him.

"...You were supposed to defend me" I glared at him.

"You came for a reason besides staring" I signed.

"What's the Chamber of Secrets?"

"I don't know" I signed, Kim and Draco came running.

"People are saying you're the heir of Slytherin"

"Really? Wonderful, just what I need"

"People here believe anything"

"Is there really a chamber of secrets?" Kim asked Draco.

"I don't know, all I remember from the story was that the entrance is in the girl's bathroom." I arched a brow.

"Really? But I heard no one enters it"

"I know, it doesn't make sense" ...or does it?

"I heard Dumbledore couldn't cute the cat, so my guess is whatever did that isn't human" I said. We walked though the same corridor as where the writing was.

"Scorch marks! Here and here" Draco said.

"Hey look at this" I said pointing to a window next to the writing. About 20 spiders were fighting to get though a crack.

"Never seem them act that way" Kim said.

"What happened to the water?"

"Someone mopped it I guess" I looked at the bathroom that no one enters; there was some water at the front of the door. I opened the door and entered. Draco didn't follow but Kim did.

"Not going in there"

"No one comes here so COME ON" I said. He followed after that.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I know you from vomiting last year"

"Oh, right what's your name?"

"Myrtle"

"Hello, I'm Akira this is Kim and Draco we're Slytherins, I was wondering if anyone came here yesterday"

"Not that I was paying attention"

"Oh? Then can I asked for a favour, please pay attention next time, there are some...weird things going on"

"Sure thing" With that we left and sadly, luck hates me so much Snape was walked down this way. We froze and he stared.

"On 3...1...3!" We ran off, and sadly Snape followed wanting a reason. Draco and Kim got away from him because Snape said they may go when he caught us. He took me to Dumbledore's office with McGonagall there. I sat around the same annoying table from last year, trying to figure out the mystery.

"What do you know" the elderly women asked.

"I don't know anything"

"Akira" Dumbledore said.

"Why should I answer, don't think i forgot what happened last year. 'You're too young' and kicked ME AND PROFESSOR out.

"WE know but we were only worried" McGonagall said.

"Fine, I heard the chamber of secrets is in the girl's bathroom that's the only lead I've got. But the weird things I've seen, is the cat, then the spiders acting weird. And all I know is we are not against a human. If anyone here knows more about the Chamber that will help" Silence. "Wow, very helpful indeed" i stood up. "I'm better off alone" I turned and walked off.

"WAIT" McGonagall yelled. "You can't do it alone you-"

"STOP, I may be a kid but remember last year, if I can do that then I can do this"

"Share your thoughts" Snape said dragging me back on the chair.

"The chamber is indeed open, but the question isn't who it's how?" Dumbledore said. I did my thinking pose. Should I tell them the voices?

"_...kill...I must kill..." _My eyes widen. Again.

"What's wrong-"

"SHH...it's the voice again"

"What are you—"

"SHH..."

"_...Kill...I need to kill..." _The voices once again seem to go farther.

"COME" I followed the voice. i shot up and ran out, they followed.

"_Human...blood...are better...time to kill"_

"It's going to happen again!" I kept running, and turned a corner and saw, a boy in Grfinddor with a camera around his neck, on the ground...frozen. "Too late..." The carried him to the nurse room. I sat next to his bed. I took his camera and opened it, it was all melted. I throw it. The boys face looked terrified. I got up and walked back to Dumbledore's office.

"So...whenever I hear the voice...it happens" I said to myself.

"You aren't telling us everything" Snape said.

"I'm not, but I guess I should, I wasn't planning to. You see before I saw the writing on the wall, I heard a voice. A voice the sounded cold like a murderer. It'd say stuff like kill, I smell blood or if need to kill. All I did was follow it and I found the cat hanging and the writing, same as now if heard the voice. What's weirder, no one could hear it...only me." I found a black book on the ground, I picked it up, and there wasn't any name on it.

"I'm going in my dorm instead" I took a different turn up the stairs and into my dorm. Surprisingly it was empty. I opened the book, it was empty.

_Hello? _I wrote my writing disappeared and a different writing answered.

_Hello_

_My name is Akira Abbie._

_My name is Tom Riddles nice to meet you_

_Likewise_

_Can I ask you a question at of the blue?_

_Sure_

_Do you know what the chamber of secrets is?_

_Yes _

_Oh? Really can you tell me?_

_No_

_...oh...ok_

_Sorry_

_No problem, bye_

Well I found a talking book...what else is new? Kim and Draco burst in...Are they ever apart?

"There is a duel Snape with Lockhart"

"So? Snape is going to win; everyone knows Lockhart is bluffing to get fame and fortune" They glared. "ok I'll come" They lead the way and truly they did have a duel and Snape won.

"_Still hungry...I want more" _My eyes widen, i ran out quickly and only Snape noticed, he walked out normally and calm but once out of sight he ran after me, he caught up to me.

"Again?"

"Yes, I think I know who is going to be next"

"Who?"

"Think, so far it's attacking Gryfinddors, will the cat...was a warning but the boy and now...Ms. Granger"

"Why her?"

"She's a mud-blood and a Gryffindor, remember the writing 'enemies of the heir beware' it meant those who aren't purebloods..."

"_...more...more...MORE" _there was a scream.

"NO!" I turn in a corner and there...Granger on the ground...frozen with a terrified face with a mirror in her hand. Snape and I brought her in the nurse's room.

"Not another" the nurse said.

"Anything new Akira?" Snape asked. I shook my head, though I did have a thought. I ran into the Library followed my Snape. I picked a book names 'Mysterious and dangerous creatures' it wasn't a think book. I read though the book it I found something that makes sense to what's happening. "Found something" I said to Snape. He leaned in. "See, of many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there are none more curious or more deadly than a Basilisk, none also as King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who is fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant deaths. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of a rooster, which is fatal to it" I read loud enough for only me and Snape to hear. "I believe this is in the Chamber and everyone hasn't been killed because they didn't meet its eyes straight, the boy with the camra, Granger with a mirror and the cat...WITH THE WATER refection"

"How is it going around if it's in the Chamber?"

"...the pipes"

"What?"

"By the pipes, that's why I can hear his voice in the walls"

"...You can speak Parseltongue?" he asked

"What's that?"

"It's the snake language"

"So you asking if I speak that?" he nodded.

"No?"

"But you understand that's why only you can hear what he King Serpent is saying"

"Cool, I understand a language I never heard of"

"You don't have time to goof around"

"Right...I think I know who is the Slytherin Heir is...no I think I know who opened the Chamber, it wasn't hard to till, and it's a Gryffindor"

"EVERYONE IN THERE DORMS" Someone said. All the students went but I didn't, I was called. I was called at the writing wall. Underneath it wrote

_HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER_

"Another...I've figured something out" everyone turned to me.

"And that is?"

"I figured out what is doing this and who opened the chamber"

"Who and what?"

"What, I just recently figured out, it's a beast. It's called the King of Serpents that is the monster in the Chamber. It can leave for hundreds of years and can grow very big. It has deadly venomous fangs, but mostly its stare can kill you instantly. BUT...all the victims haven't been killed because they didn't really see its eyes. When the cat got killed there was a big puddle of water, the cat must have seen its reflection and got stiff and frozen instead of killed. The red head boy must have seen it though the camera and Ganger from the mirror. I've also learned that spiders fear them that are why they were acting weird. Also i figured why only I can hear it, I can understand snake language"

"Ok that makes sense and all but how is it getting around?"

"Pipes, that's why I hear it in the walls, it's going around though the pipes"

"Ok who opened the chamber?"

"A Gryffindor, first year, Ginny Weasley, before you deny it, let me explain, I've noticed she's been feeling sick, when someone feels sick they go to the bathroom first right? The girl's bathroom...and that's where the chamber entrance is."

"But why did she?"

"She's being controlled, by whom I don't know but what I do know, is that person can speak snake so he's controlling the King of Serpents to do what he wants it to do. She doesn't know what she's doing, we have to stop her before she gets killed, let me rephrase that, I'M going to stop her" I ran in the girls bathroom, Snape followed along with Dumbledore, Lockhart and McGonagall.

"You can't Ms. Abbie" Said the elderly women. I stopped walking and turned to her with a colder glare then Snapes.

"Let's make this clear for all of you but mostly you, I got this idea, I figured most of the mystery with hardy any help from any of you, so I should just finish off this problem before it gets out of hand. I'm doing this because I want to, not because I have a death wish or anything. DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?" She nodded and I turned and went deeper in. "Myrtle are you here?"

"Oh...it's you, what did you come here for?"

"I came to ask you how you died"

"Ohhhh it was dreadful it happen right here in this stall I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Oliver Hornsby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying then I heard someone come in they said something funny, a different language if think. Anyways, what really caught me was it was BOY speaking. So I get up to unlocked the door, to tell him go and use his own toilet and then—I died"

"How?" I asked.

"No idea, I just remember a pair of big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of froze but then I was floating away. And then I came back to haunt Oliver"

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?" i asked again.

"Somewhere around there" She said pointing at the sink need the bathrooms. I hurried there followed by everyone else but Lockhart was fairly far back, with terror written on his face. It looked normal, we searched every inch but then on one of the tops was a snake designed on it.

"That tap doesn't work" Myrtle said while i was trying to turn it"

"Ms. Abbie i suggest you say something in Parseltongue" Snape suggested.

"But-" I thought hard, I've never spoken it only understood. I looked at the snake shaped tape, thinking it's real. "Open up" I said

"English" Dumbledore said.

"Open up" I said except my words didn't sound English, it sounded more like a hiss. The tap glowed with white light and began to turn. Next the sink sank until it was out of sight; it exposed a large pipe, big enough for everyone to go in. "I'm going in, anyone else with me?" Dumbledore nodded as did Snape and McGonagall.

"Seeing as you don't need me I'll just-" Lockhart started. I took my wand out and ran to the door in front of him.

"You can go down first" I said playfully.

"I really don't-" before he finished I just pushed him in and he was out of sight. I jumped in after him, as if I was jumping in a pool of water. It was like a dark, slimy, tunnel then I saw more pipes branching off. Behind me I knew the others jumped in too. Just when I thought it was coming to an end, I was flew off and fell on the wet floor. I stood up and looked around as the others fell in too.

"Lumos!" I said with my wand out and it lit. "Let's go" They all followed me ever Lockhart, how footsteps made loud noises from slashing in the puddles. It was so dark in the tunnel, by now they also had their wands out except for Lockhart, who broke it when he fell. "Remember, any signs of movement close your eyes" I heard a crunch break the silence. It was from behind, I turned and it was Lockhart, who stepped on a rat's bone. The floor was filled with animal skeletons.

"Ms. Abbie something is up ahead" McGonagall said. It looked big and it curved, was it sleeping? I took a step forward to see a little better; it was snake skin, big, silky and green. There was a thud noise from behind, Lockhart knees gave up.

"GET UP" I yelled at him. He pounced on me took my wand and pointed it at the others.

"The adventure ends here, I'll take back some of this skin and say, I was too late to save the girl as for you 4 died from the snake." He raised the wand "obilviate" I kicked him in time before the spell got used on Dumbledore and the others, instead it turned and hit himself and it exploded. I got up and took my wand from him. The rocked fell separating me and the others.

"What now?" Asked Dumbledore.

"We can't use spells, it might make a cave in, and we don't need that. You work by hand trying to remove the rocks; I'll go in and save Ginny"  
"You don't have a wand, don't be reckless" The annoying old women said.

"No worries I'm better with fists then wands, see you in a bit" I walked past the giant snake skin, there was a gate with 2 snakes, they were fake but their eyes seemed real. I could guess what I have to say, i cleared my throat.

"Open" I said in a low faint hiss. The snakes on the gate parted as the gate opened. I walked in with not one fear in me. I liked playing with fire. I was standing at the end of a very dim lit chamber. 2 pillars shaped as serpents held the ceiling. The was something that looked like a cave, I ignored it because I saw Ginny on the ground. I ran to her.

"Ginny...watch up...please don't be dead"

"She won't walk up" a soft voice said. A tall, blacked hair boy was leaning on one of the pillars.

"Who are you?"

"Tom Riddles" my eyes widen.

"What do you mean she won't walk up?"

"She's still alive...but only just" i stared at him coldly.

"Are you...a ghost?"

"A memory...I've been in that diary for 50 years as a memory.

"You've got to him me get her out, there's a Basilisk here" he didn't move I began to drag her.

"It won't come unless it's called"

"What do you mean?" i said putting Ginny down.

"I've waited awhile for you, a smart girl like you to come"

"Look, i don't care all i care is to, take Ginny out of here before the Snake gets here"

"WE talk now"

"FINE how did Ginny get like this?"

"It's a long story but it's about her spilling her secrets about the Chamber to an invisible stranger"

"What are you talking about?"

"The diary, she's been writing in it for months and months, her worries and how her brothers tease her, how...scared she is to talk to you"  
"..."

"You already know she's doing all this, at first she had no clue what she was doing, but it was interesting it became Dear Tom in the diary."

"And why do you want me?"

"You've got my interest as she talked about you Mud-blood down matter to me, what matters is you" He said something in Snake languages and in the cave looking hole came out a big snake. Not later a red bird looking thing came, it flew to the snake and began annoying it, and it made it blind and flew off.

"DANM BIRD" Screamed Tom. The snake came after me, but when I looked at its eyes nothing happened. Must be 'because it's blind. I ran after the bird with a hat in its legs. It dropped it on me.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH A HAT" i yelled at it. I ran in the chambers into a dead in. I putted a rock and throw it; the snake followed the noise as i ran out back to Tom. I splashed into a puddle making the Snake turn my way. I need to get the Snake then Tom. The hat on the ground glow and a sword appeared. I didn't question anything and took it. The snake chased me up to pillars. It opened its mouth to eat and kill me but I stuck the sword in the mouth roof. He hissed and I kept pushing it deeper and pulled it out. Its fangs scratched me, I started to bleed and knowing it's the end of me. The snake fell dead from the stab. Tom screamed angrily. I slid down the pillar and took out the diary in my robe. I stuck my sword in it.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo! STOP STOP!" he screamed. I kept making big holes till he disappeared. Ginny glow and opened her eyes. I ran to her and sat next to her.

"Welcome back Ginny" her eyes widen at me and my wound.

"You're hurt...it's all my fault"

"No no you didn't know what you were doing its OK" The teachers ran in, and the second they saw me and Ginny they ran towards us. "Well guys mission success" I said smiling.

"You're wounded...don't tell me by the venomous fangs..." Snape said. I looked down, I hoped to spend more time with Snape be I guess this is the end.

"By the fangs...I did get an adventures time in Hogwarts, I had a lot of fun. I just...wish I had more time together..." I looked up and fake smiled. "Besides every living thing comes to an end"

"Akira" all 3 said at the same time. The potion kicked me and I fell on the ground, the last thing I saw was Snape rushing to my side. Maybe I'll be a ghost too here, and still be able to see Snape, I'd like that but I highly doubt it. Good- bye, till we meet again Severus.

**END OF CHAPTER, LOOK FORWARD TO MY NEXT CHAPTER. Dont forget to review, i made it long just for you SO INJOY ^^ REVIEW~**


	9. Chapter 9 I'M NOT A GIRL!

I opened my eyes and sit up. I look at my wound, it's not there anymore, but I feel weird.

"Oh your wait, I'll tell Dumbledore" the nurse said and left. I stared at my hand, and realised I couldn't see my hair, I should have long hair. I touched my head, yes if did have hair but it was wavy and up to my neck with side short bangs. Dumbledore came in shortly with a happy smile.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"The venom...Severus saved you but...in return you'll stay as a male for 4 weeks and maybe a bit more"

"WHAT? I'm a BOY?"

"Yes you are"  
"and I'm suppose to stay as one for 4 weeks" he nodded.

"That's what the potion does, by saving you from the venom, you turned into a male, you won't go to class, and Severus will tutor you here, because the curtains will over you."

"Wait, that's right for 4 weeks Severus can't touch me because I'm a boy, YES this potion is awesome" Snape entered after Dumbledore left, he closed the curtains. I swallowed, he wouldn't right?

"Wither you're a boy, you're still a girl inside, who is good enough for me" Snape said getting on top of me. My eye widen as he came closer to my lips. He let go and slid his hand down in my pant.

"N-no"

"You're...already hard after a kiss" he said smirking. He stroked slowly but after a while he speeded faster. I moaned quietly, suddenly he stopped moving and let go. "Sit here" he said pointing at the end of the bed, I did as he said. He sits behind me, lifted me and pushed it all the way in.

"Aaaaahh" he took my member and kept pumping and started to thrust fast in and out. I came but he didn't stop he kept going. I was moaning loudly, face red, and my mouth was slightly opened.

"I should make you a male more often" I came again and again but he hasn't, not once.

"N-no m-more" he didn't stop, then I felt liquid in me...he came in me. I came after he did, I'd say I came 4 times till he came. He grabbed his wand, did a swing and now we are in a bath together.

"...You came in me..."

"And?"

"It felt weird, and I didn't say you could"

"I took the advantage of you being a male" He slid his hand up and down, touching me. I became hard from just that.

"Naughty" he stroke it fast.

"Nn"

"Even as a boy, your cute" After we finished he did another swing of the wand and we were in the nurse room, cloth on. He tutored me, but a few now and there he'd stroke me till I came. I think he likes seeing me come. And Dumbledore saw me come, Snape was annoyed about it, Dumbledore sat down and watched, which made Snape more annoyed, and i just turned redder.

"S-Sever-us" he turned to me and stroked faster. "Aaaahhh~" I came, Dumbledore stayed.

"Do you need something?" Snape said icily.

"Yes i do, i need to just check on how you two are doing."

"As you can see we are fine, you can leave" Dumbledore after 2 minutes of glares he got up and left. He turned over to me and I drank a potion, he didn't even know if I did it right. Someone entered, and I can tell it was more than 1 person. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Kim, Draco and Granger walked toward Snape and me.

"Hi" i said.

"You're alive...but why did you get a haircut?" Ginny said.

"Uh... because in the battle I noticed it was hard to fight because of my hair so I cut it"

"Oh, will I can't thank you enough for saving my sister" Ron said.

"No problem I had a blast with figuring out the mystery. I had fun with the adventure too did you Kim and Draco"

"Yeah, but you went over a bit"

"I guess, I just like solving things"

"Why is Snape here?" Ganger asked (NOTE: sorry if i keep saying Ganger it's just easy then her first name)

"He's tutoring me, for 4 weeks"

"So...you not going to classes for 4 weeks?" I nodded.

"WHY?"

"Because, I'm not fully healed?"

"Oh" We talked on and on, and Ginny kept saying sorry. I smiled the whole time and they said, if I were a boy they'd fall for me. Well, I had fun with my adventure, and I hope he keeps coming. Though I won't only be tutored but tortured by Snape. Luck stays for 5 seconds then leaves.

2 WEEKS LATER

Ok so, like I said TORTURE with him, though I'm glad I'm with him again. Thanks to him, I'm alive, did I even...say thank you. I DIDN'T:O.

"Severus"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for saving me" I said smiling sweetly. He hugged me tightly.

"I'd never love anyone if it isn't you"

"I love you" I hugged back while saying that.

"I need you, so don't leave me"

"I'm here aren't I, I won't leave you, because I love Severus" We slept together, arms wrapped around us, I wish time stops when we're together alone, so that, we'd be together...forever...I'll be there for you, no matter what because... you'd do the same for me.

**I know it's short just bare with it, THIS WASNT GAY she's still a girl inside so it's just her body. I hope you like it AND KEEP READING.**


	10. Chapter 10 WHO IS AFTER ME?

4 WEEKS LATER

I stretched and got off the bed, well today I'm a girl again. I walked in my dorm, I heard Kim crying, i signed and walked over to where the noise was coming from.

"Hey Kim, why are you crying?"

"D-Draco broke up with me"

"Are you sure?" she nodded.

"He said he likes Cassandra better" I signed.

"Kim over thought maybe Cassandra tricked Draco into making her his?" he shook her head. "Then she did something to Draco to make her fall in with her" she wiped her tears and we both entered the dorm. She slept fast, I didn't, and I couldn't because of what happened. The Chamber of Secrets, till now we had a man who took another's one body and now a diary. Could it be the same person? He's after something or someone, but how come no one told me about it? I've saved their school twice and they still won't tell me or trust me. I'll make sure they'll tell me. I got up and went out the dorm. I walked down the hall to Dumbledore's office but stopped at Snape's room and stared. Would Snape know? But I'd be interrupting his sleep again, at least for Dumbledore it's a first. I continued to walk down the dark corridor, but then after 2 meters away from Snape's room. His door opened, I turned and looked, Snape stood staring at me. He started to walk toward me and stopped when he reached to me.

"Why are you up?"

"...I need to talk to Dumbledore"

"About?"

"About something, I don't know if you know and I didn't want to ruin your sleep again" He took my wrist and walked in his room. I smiled, he wanted to see me anyways, and I sat on the bed. "I was thinking if the man who was in Professor Quirrell is the same as the man who hid in the Diary. I was just wondering who he is."

"You don't know, I suppose Dumbledore is a expert on him"

"Let's go to him then" I stood, took his hand and pulled him out, we held hands while we walked to Dumbledore. He wasn't looking at me, he seemed like he was avoiding me. "Something wrong?"

"N-no it's just you've never really held my hand" I giggled, so he's just embarrassed.

"Dumbledore~ you up?"

"Oh, yes I am"

"Ok good, I was wondering if the man that was in Professor Quirrell, the same as the man in the Diary." He didn't say anything for a second.

"Yes, it was the same person"

"Who is he?"

"People don't say his name instead they call him He-who-must-not-be-named."  
"Why?"

"Because long ago he'd go around killing everyone, but one day Harry stopped him when he was 1 years old"

"Did he go to this school?"

"Yes, he was in Slytherin, he was the darkest wizard"

"But shouldn't he be died?"

"No, he's still alive, but only memories and pieces. He's after you or Harry, why, I don't know."

"What's his real name?"

"Tom Riddles...also known as Lord Voldamort" (correct me if the spelling is wrong).

"So...he was after to stone, to be back to life and be immortal, and as for the Chamber...he was after me" Dumbledore nodded. "Why was this kept a secret from me? I've saved your school twice, and yet you keep this important detail away from me"

"I didn't think it was important"  
"Yeah, it's not important to know someone's after me for some reason" I said being sarcastic. Snape just stood. I turned to him. "Don't think this is his fault only if you knew this too"

"...I knew the man but not that he was after you" I turned to Dumbledore.

"What else are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing comes in mind, but if anything does, I'll make sure to tell you" I nodded and walked off, my hand still holding Snape's. I let go of his hand when we stopped at his room. I walked to my dorm, but he held my hand and dragged me in too.

"Sleep here"

"...You're not going to do anything right...?"

"..." He carried me in the bathroom, turned the tap on to fill the bath tub. He took of my cloth, I tried to run away. But he's bigger and stronger than me, he put me in the tub, then he took his cloth off and entered too. I pouted and hand my arm crossed staring at him. He stared back, then after awhile he came to him and put me on his lap. I swallowed as I stared up, he always kisses me first so, if I do it now...he'd do me so I shouldn't. But maybe... never know until you try right? I wrapped my legs and arms around him and kissed him on his lips closing my eyes. After a few seconds he kissed back wrapping his arm around me. HE lifts me up and pushed me down on his member. I KNEW HE'D DO IT I SHOULDN'T HAVE KISSED HIM. He pulled away from the kiss, as he pushes me all the way in. He pauses when he reaches the deepest he could. Then thrust while sucking on my nibbles. I trembled and jolted time to time. He pulled the plug to drain the water and changed it to the shower. I cling tightly on him.

"Don't cling so tightly, I won't be able to move" I came, came and came. He stopped and pulled me out, washed me up and slept. He kissed my forehead as before I snuggled into him.

"Can't stop doing me for a day can you?"

"..."

"Thought so, I'm going to break at this rate"

"I'll fix you then"

"It. Will. Hurt. If. I. Break"

"That's ok you've been in worse times"

"Ha ha very funny" he wrapped around me and we slept.

**Sorry if it's short again, bare with it once more ^^ but i hope you injoy this, I WANT AS LEAST 1 review on this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 IT'S NOT REALLY ME

I opened my eyes after hearing a flash; I turned and saw Cassandra with a camera and a big smirk.

"I'll believe me with this" Snape woke up as soon as I jumped of the big to get the camera.

"GIVE IT BACK YOU..."

"No, SNAPE WILL BE MINE" none of us noticed he was awake hearing all this.  
"TOO BAD, HE'S MINE FOREVER, I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME ONLY NOW BUZZ OFF" Snape got off the bed and walked to us. I turned to Snape and Cassandra took the chance to run off. My mouth opens as she ran off. "Noooooooooooooooooo"

"What?"

"She took a picture of us and ran off with it...I KNOW, got knife?"

"..."

"I'm not going to kill myself"

"Fine" he gave me a big knife" I cut my hair a few inches short.

"Do something so that the picture can't be true" He changed his shirt into a similar one but there was a defence, this one was black no navy. I sweat drop (you know like animes do it)

"Can you get any darker" he ignored that and grabbed his wand.

Snape did a swing of his wand and we were in his potions class. We were there first; as soon as I sat everyone came in all shocked, looking at Cassandra's picture.

"Is it true Akira?"

"What?"

"Are you going out with Snape?" Draco said.

"No, why do you think so?"

"LOOK" he gave me a picture.

"That isn't me, my hair is not the long yet plus, Snape here is wearing navy he's wearing black. Plus I highly doubt he wears navy." I said a bit loud so everyone hears. They nodded in agreement and Cassandra had the look of 'unbelievable' when no one was looking I stuck my tongue out playfully. Then it happened Draco kissed Cassandra.

"Even you're lies are hot" my eyes widen, Kim, next to me looked away by looking down. How could he? I stood up.

"What's wrong with you Draco, you love Kim not Cassandra"

"No, Cassandra is the one I love and she has my endless love" I sat down and decided to deal with this later. After classes I went in Snape's room while he wasn't around, took out a book of potions and started to search. Draco won't do something like that to Kim, he hates Cassandra, and she must have done something to him, like a potion to make him love her. Or a potion to follow their masters command.

"What are you doing here, playing with my stuff without asking" a cold voice said. My head jolted up to the voice, Snape was standing crossed arm, with the door closed. He doesn't seem happy.

"S-sorry, I was in a hurry, do you know potion to make someone fall in love with someone else even if they hate them?"

"A love potion"

"...there is such a thing of a love potion?" he nodded. "YOU DIDN'T USE IT ON ME DID YOU?"

"No"  
"Ok, so how do I remove the potion from the victim?"

"By using a hate potion"

"Have you done it?"

"No"

"THEN LET'S MAKE ONE" we did and it turned black, perfect. "Now, Draco will drink this" I ran out with it. I found him with Cassandra...kissing. I pulled him away from her, forced him to drink it and ran for my life before Cassandra does something. I don't know if it worked but... you can't say I didn't try. I entered the dorm and after about 4 minutes Draco came in.

"Where's Kim?" He asked.

"Upstairs...crying..."

"Why?"

"Because you two broke up..."

"WHAT? When did this happen?"

"When Cassandra gave you a drink to make you fall in love with her"

"Can you bring her here, I can't go in the girl's side" I shrugged and went up, and dragged Kim in. Draco was about to say something, I cut him off.

"Kim, Draco didn't break up with you, you see Cassandra made a love potion which made him forget about you and fall in love with Cassandra. I made a hate potion, and gave it to him now he hates Cassandra...like he normally does, so...he was forced to break up, but now you can get together and I'll leave. I walked out, and I first person I saw...was Cassandra.

"YOU RUINED MY PLAN"

"Yes I did" He jumped on me, I fell on the floor (OUCH) and he was sitting on me.

"Fine if I can't have Snape or Draco I'll have you, I'll give you pleasure and you'd never leave me. Or I can just give you a potion to make you invisible. So Snape will be forced me to. I like that one." The pushed back her robe, she had a belt that held all kinds of potions. She pulled at clear on and forced it down my throat. I started to turn invisible, my eyes widen. "Don't worry, you can't go though objects, but they can't hear you or see you." She took another bottle and drank it; slowly she turned into...ME? "With this it's a 100% he's mine" She got off and ran off to Snape. I ran after her, Snape is mine he wouldn't believe that...that's me. SHE can't act like me so...Snape will notice. She knocked on his door, and he opened it. She smiled and entered, I quickly entered before he closed the door. I stood in a corner and watched.

"I haven't tutored you much lately, let's begin" I laughed a bit at her face expression.

"Ok Severus" There, he should notice that's not me, I don't call him that unless...we do it. He begins to tutor her, so I walked up and sat next to her and learned too. She made stupid mistakes that I wouldn't; she did it just to touch him.

"You're not taking this seriously today"

"No it's just...I'm tired and you're very distracting" WHAT! I'd never say such a thing; she's going to EMBARRASS ME. He carried her and out her on the bed.

"Then you should sleep"

"Will you...sleep with me?" He slid in next to her; I looked down away from them.

A FEW HOURS LATER

After I was sure they were asleep, I did the potions and spells he asked her to do. They were easy; I did them in a few tries. Now the potions, I heard Snape turn my way, eyes opened. I was carrying stuff in my hand; he arched at the floating items. I dropped them and they broke and opened the door and ran out. I just stood out of his room, I looked down. He came out to and bumped into me, I fall on the ground but he seems to get his balance straight. He looked confused, he reached to me on the ground, and he touched my face.

"Akira...?" I got up away from his touched and walked away. He couldn't tell...that Cassandra was only acting as me. He turned and entered his own room, ignoring me I guess. He woke Cassandra up. "I'm going to ask you a question" He said.

"Ok" I sat and walked.

"Why did you faint at the beginning of your first year?" Her eyes widen a bit.

"Because...I was nervous"

"You aren't Akira"

"What? I am"

"No, I already know the answer and that's wrong what you said" she stood from the bed.

"That's it I'm tired with how you treat me and now saying I'm not Akira, I'm breaking up with you" She stormed off angrily. I stayed and stared at Snape, he seemed hurt and I think he's thinking what he did was wrong. I smiled, took his hands and pulled him to his table. I took a quill and paper and wrote.

_I'm glad you didn't believe her, though I can't believe you'd think she's me at the start._

"Akira?"

_Yes, she turned me invisible though just to get you._

"...That potion...will stay for awhile"

_How long is awhile?_

"Few days"

_Why do these things happen to me?_ I let go of the quill and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back.

**Odd place to stop again BUT HERE YOU HAVE IT.**


	12. Chapter 12 FROST BITE

Ch. 12

It's not fun being invisible...unless you're a troublemaker...I'm not a goodie-two-shoe either. Snape is tutoring me so I won't fall behind again. I don't want to study, so I sneaked out of his room, went in my dorm and wear my jacket. Once I put it on it turned invisible. I walked out and went outside to play in the snow. I made snowmen and snow angels and at the moment I'm doing a fort that looks like a castle. I heard footsteps on the snow, I turned...Snape. I made a snowball and threw it at him. He didn't move...maybe I shouldn't have done that.

"Don't leave without asking me, I was looking for you all over Hogwarts" I wrote on the snow.

_Sorry, I don't like studying, I want to play in the snow, you weren't around, you were teacher, I didn't think I'd stay long...sorry. Can we play?_

He made a snowball and throws it where I was sitting. He knew where I was from the snow. We played for awhile. I didn't think he'd wear something else; he was wearing a jacket just past his knees. It was black with a black scarf too, his boots same color. He was wearing a glove that... was black too. I signed my unheard signed and kept throwing snowballs. He stopped throwing and walked up to me. He looked for my face using his hands. He can till I was smiling. He leaned down to kiss me deeply; he wrapped his hands around me. My hands were getting frost bits, I wasn't wearing gloves, as for scarf I didn't have that either. He noticed I wasn't wrapping my arms around him. He pulled away, and screeched for my hands. They were ice cold with injuries. He carried me inside to his room, he put me on his bed while he, searched something on his shelves.

"Idiot was it that important to go outside and forget to wear gloves." He found whatever he was looking for, motioned me to follow him in the bathroom. "Put your hands in the sink together" I did, he held my hands together in one hand and the other poured something green on them. It was boiling hot, but my hands only felt warmth. He kept pouring and the more he did the more I felt my hands heat up. It also hurt, my frost bits hurt as he poured it. He put the jar down once it was empty. "Hands better?" I didn't know how to answer him, I can't write or talk, will I can talk but he won't hear it. He didn't wait for my answer he went off in his room again. "Stay there" I stared at my injured hands, I guess what I did was stupid, but...I just like the outdoors that much...but Snape doesn't know that, plus I could of left a note here before I left. He came back with bandages, (**NOTE: It's those bandages that are white and wrap it around the injury ones**) he wrapped them around my hands, though he had troubles since he couldn't see my hands. But he managed to do it at the end. Tomorrow is when I'll turn normal, but I guess I won't go to classes because of my hands. I sat on the bed, staring at my hands. Who would off though SNOW of all can do this to your hands? Snape sat behind me, arms wrapped around me and I was leaned in. His jacket was on, because he knows I'm still cloth. "Take your jacket off" he said taking his jacket, gloves, scarf and boot off. I took off my jacket, having troubles with my hands. Once it was off and I wasn't touching it, it was visible again. I took my boots off too, which became visible too. I felt so cold; he pulled the bed sheet for me to under. He slipped under and next to me while placing bed sheet on top of us. I felt warm again with his arms around me. I slept from how warm and comfortable I was. When I woke up, it was 1 am. I should be visible now. I kissed Snape to wake him up, his eyes opened and stared.

"Can you see me?" I asked, he nodded and I smiled brightly. My smiled was short because I felt something rub on me, his leg...My eyes shot to him to see his smirk. "I'm injured so you can't" He leaned in, next to my ears.

"I've waited 3 days, I want you now" He whispered calmly. He put a finger in and thrust it back and forth. I came quickly, he sat up and positioned himself, he pushed slowly in till finally fully in. He stopped for a second then started to move. After awhile he started to thrust. It hurt more than it did before, was it because I hadn't done it in 3 days? I cling on to him tightly, it didn't bother him one bit, and he didn't slow down either. When I came 2 more times he stopped, washed me up and went to bed, after a few kisses.

**Review plz, i love reviews and it's going to stay short for a few more chapters, SORRY but...just review and it might get longer. ^^ so DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, i don't like FLAMES do DONT FLAME, THANKS AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**


	13. Chapter 13 WHAT DO YOU THINK!

**OK do you want me to end it soon, because I've like 2 more stories to finish and i'm making a new one soon? I might end it the next chapter or in a few? What do you think?  
**


	14. Chapter 14 LOVE

It's been weeks, and finally the end of the school year arrived. I sat at the Great Hall. Dumbledore was announcing the winner for this house cup.

"Slytherin again" He said. I smiled happily, after that, we all left to pack up and go on the train. Snape isn't coming, so I won't have to worry about anything. I waved bye from the window as the train took off, Snape wasn't here...he didn't say bye either...did he get bored of me? I closed the window and signed. I turned, and widen my eyes.

"S-Snape WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"I decided to come"

"B-BUT YOU CAN'T no no no no"

"Don't make it sound like you hate it"

"..." I glared at him. "Pinky promise me...you won't do anything"

"Pinky promise?" I hooked my Pinky finger to him.

"Pink Promise, cross my heart and hope to die, swallow 10,000 needles. So don't lie" I sang. He stared at me, oddly.

"I'll guess this is the odd way 'muggles' do it" I nodded. It was quiet though the train. I was reading 'When the Darkness Rained upon them' and Snape only stared out the window. After awhile, we reached our destination. I got up, got my stuff and got out. Followed by Snape, I walked all the way back to my house. I stretched.

"Home sweet home, let's watch a movie" I ran in the Tv room. "What genre do you want to watch?"

"Any"

"Alright...SCREAMS" We watched it. I was scared at times, so I was holding his arm tightly. He doesn't seem to be scared. When the movie ended, I was sleeping on his arm. He carried me in bed, and lay in with me as well.

...

I woke up, stretched and got off. I went down stairs; Snape has already prepared breakfast and orange juice.

"Just in time" he said. We sat across each other, on a table meant for two. I drank the juice in one gulp. I froze after drinking it. He was smirking. I put the glass down. It didn't taste like orange juice. I stared at him.

"That...wasn't orange juice...right?" He didn't say anything, just smirked. I eye-led became heavier, I want to sleep. I laid my forehead on the table and fell asleep.

...

When I woke up, I was still on the table. He hasn't finished eating yet. He stared at me when I woke up and sat up. My hair was shorter, and my chest was...flatter...

"YOU TURNED IN INTO A BOY AGAIN" I yelled pointing at him. He smirked again. "WHY?"

"You'll see why soon enough" I felt something rub on my thigh, my eyes widen and my face turned red. He started to rub in-between my leg area. I started panting a bit; he was trying to turn me on. I became hard; he got up and pushed my chair back. I covered my hard on. His smirk only grew better. He leaned in to my ears.

"Naughty, I only rubbed a little and you're already hard" He whispered.

"Y-you said you wouldn't do a-anything, y-you promised"

"What I meant by anything, is I won't put anything 'inside'" HE carried me in my bedroom; he sat on the bed, and put me on his lap, back facing him. He unzipped my pant and, pulled it out. His big hand wrapped around it and started stroking slowly.

"Ah...nnn...aa haa" I started to shiver a bit. I can feel he's getting hard has he hears me. He started to stroke faster.

"Aah...no...nnn...haa...!" Pre-cum started to flow down, making him go faster.

"N-No...I-I'm g-going to Aaahhhhh~!" I came on the bed; I shivered more, and panted.

"That was fast" he said. He leaned to my ears. "Can I put it in? Just for the first day?" I didn't say anything, I didn't want to. He took that as a yes and unzipped his pant. He lifts my above and slowly puts me down. I shut my eyes tightly, it still hurts. Once it was completely in, he didn't do anything, just waited. He wrapped his arm around me. I was shivering, and I had teary eyes. "It feels so good in you" he whispered in my ears. I wanted to hug him, but I couldn't, my back is facing him. "Can I move? Or you still in to adjust to it?"

"Y-you can move but...I w-want to be facing y-you" He unwrapped his arms and lift me completely off, turned me around and pushed it back in. I held on to his shoulders tightly and closed my eyes, prepared for him to move...but he didn't. I opened my eyes when I felt his tongue on my nibbles.

"Nnn" He started to move slowly, I quickly cling on him, wrapping my legs and arms around him, hiding my face in his chest. He kept moving, shortly he began to thrust, I couldn't hold on anymore, but I still heard his shoulders, moaning loudly tears falling, Pre-cum flowing down again. He put a thumb over my dick-hole not letting me come.

"I-I want to c-come l-let go"

"Wait"

"I-I haa c-can't" he let go and I came on my chest, but he didn't stop thrusting, in fact he's thrusting faster now. He came inside, and I came again a few seconds after him. He stopped moving, and caught his breath, but he was still inside of me. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around him. I pull away slowly, needing to breath. I lay my head on his shoulder, panting. "I bed is ruined" I randomly blurted out. He lifted me off and carried me in the bathroom. Washed up. He placed me on a couch since my bed is dirty and turned to leave, but I held on his top. "Stay..." he sat in an armchair and waited till I fell asleep.

**Review plz **


	15. Chapter 15 FEVER

The next day, I was back into a girl, he must of changed the formula from the last time. I felt hot though...I think I got a fever from last night. I opened my eyes, I was on the bed, and it was clean. I was panting and sweating and I felt weak. Snape was standing with concern written on his face.

"I-I'm fine, I just have a fever"

"What do you do here to get rid of them?"

"Hot water...dab a towel in hot water and put it on my forehead" He got a towel and soaked it in hot water, walked back and folded it placing it on my forehead. My cloth was wet from the sweat.

"I should take your cloth off too...maybe a shower too" He took the towel off and picked me up. My arm dandled, as he carried me in the bathroom. He laid me on his lap, turned on the shower, while taking me cloth off. He took his cloth off as well, and entered with me. He held me so I wouldn't fall. I held on to him while he washed my hair, he turned a little pink when I looked at him. After my hair, he started washing my body. Everything was fine, he didn't do 'anything' only washed me. I suppose he knew I was sick and as an adult he shouldn't do anything, mostly since I'm sick. He dressed my with shorts and a normal shirt. He carried me back on the bed, rewetting the towel; I knew he was hard a bit, so did he himself, but he ignored it and acting like there was nothing going on. I stayed in bed for the rest of the die; he stayed by my side all the way.

...

I woke up the next day all better; Snape was relief-ed to see the improvement a hot wet could do. I sat up, happy that I didn't stay sick for a few days. I turned to him, smirking.

"Pervert, I know what happened in the shower" He turned a bit pink. And I forgot what he does when I call him that, he stood and slipped a hand in my pant. "SORRY, SORRY I FORGOT" I said quickly. He stopped and pulled his hand out.

"Do you hate it that much? Do you hate the way I show my affection?" He said, little sadden. I hugged him tightly.

"It's not that, I don't like showing love physically only, but I'll always love you even so" He kissed me deeply.

"I'll try to hold back more" he said hugging me back.

...

Summer break ended quickly and Snape kept his promise as to not do 'anything' over the summer. It's my third year already, soon one day it's going to be my late here there. What will I do? Will I see Snape? Or will I be forgotten? Has Snape thought of this or does he already know what do to? I'm in a compartment in the train with Snape.

"Severus...when I graduate, where should I go?" He glanced down at me.

"If you want to, you can move in with me" He said. I glared at first, blinked and then tears fell down my cheeks. His eyes slightly widen.

"Did...I say something wrong?" he asked, I hugged him quickly. He already planed this out, he wasn't going to leave me and forget everything that had happened. "What's wrong?"

"I...was scared you'd leave me after I graduate and I thought I'd never see you" I patted my head and hugged me.

...

We arrived after awhile, and got off the train. We entered and I start in the Slytherin table while Snape went to the teachers table. No new Slytherins came this year, like I said it's rare. 'She' my worst enemy, the one that tried stealing Draco and Snape from me and Kim, glared at me. I refuse to call her by her name, so I'm called her 'she'. I hate her and she better not try stealing them again or she will have to meet my fist. Hagrid became the new creature care teacher, I don't mind, he was sort of loveable. I'd like to know him better.

"Akira please come and do the vow" Dumbledore said. I stood and walked to the front and raise my right hand up.

"We student of Hogwarts, will follow the rules, to resolve all problems in peace and show respect to our fellow peers and professor unless they plan on going against us." They clapped and I sat back down in my seat. I wonder what this year brings. What troubles will rise, what danger will come. It happened for the past 2 years, who's to say this year will be any different. It was mail time and a letter came to me oddly.

_Akira Abbie_

_I hope you had a wonderful summer, even if there were some troubles, there is a dance for the New Year for the 3__rd__ years only, is it alright for me to take you? _

_S.S_

I made sure no one was reading and smiled.

"What is it?" Kim asked

"A letter"

"What's it say?" Draco asked.

"That's a secret"

"Tell us, come on" Kim plead.

"No, what have you and Draco been doing?"

"N-nothing"

"Not convincing, will glad to be back" they smiled, as did I, to Snape and them.

**Review plz.**


	16. Chapter 16 Help me find this story

This isn't a chapter. I was looking for a story, and I couldn't find it. It's a harry potter story DUH. It's about this girl that joins slytherin. And she has a secret. Dumbledore asks Snape to protect/look after her. And in a part, she was doing some potion, and snape find her (I think this happened at night) and he calls out to her. But she didn't hear, and then he's tips her back and he falls down. And later on, she tells Snape her secret. Which is her being Duff, but she didn't want them to know, because she thinks she'd be kicked out of school. She understands by lip reading. IF YOU KNOW WHICH IT IS, PLEASE TELL ME I, I FORGOT TO PUT IT ON FAV, BECAUSE I LIKE IT. So if anyone knows the name, please PLEASE tell me. Ty

~Akatsukifan-kyaaaa

^^ Ty for helping.


	17. Chapter 17 THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME

This year I brought muggle stuff with me. I brought my I pod touch. Right now I have potions with Gryfinddors. I sat down, headphones in my ears listening to music. There were some whispers, around; I guess it was about me. Though I couldn't hear, you know music blasting in my ears. The door burst open. I looked as Snape walked in. Reading his lips.

"Silence" I didn't stop, I just listened to my music. I closed my eyes, and just listened. After awhile Ganger nudged me, I opened my eyes and looked at her confused. She turned her face to the front, making me turned that way to. Snape was glaring at me coldly.

"Ms. Abbie, what is in your ears?" I gave a confused look, not able to read his lips quick enough. I pulled the headphones out.

"Sorry, I had music blasting in my ears" He reached his hand out, for me to give it to him. "...no...It's mine, you know how much it costs" he kept his hand stretched out. I signed and gave it to him.

"Detention, after classes" I signed again.

...

I entered his room, for detention, I hardly doubt its detention. I laid my stuff on the table and sat down. Snape walked up to me with something in his hand. He closed my laptop and put the bottle on it.

"Drink it" I stared at him but took it and drink-ed it. I knew what it was now, he wanted me as a boy again and this is the potion, DAMN. I blacked out.

...

I woke up, remember what had happened. I as tied up and naked. My armed were tied apart and unable to move them. My legs were spread open and also unable to move them. I was sitting on his table, with him standing in front of me.

"I should have known you'd do this, untie me, what if someone hears me or...someone sees"

"You wouldn't get in trouble, I would you look like a victim then a willing person."

"What about me being a BOY"

"No worries, I sound proof the room and locked the door"

"Someone can just unlock it" He ignored me and came closer to me. He bent down taking me deep in his mouth.

"No...Ah" I quickly became hard, and he smirks and started to suck and move. I moaned quickly and came. He swallowed it, and stood, going behind me, wrapping his hand around my hard member. He began stroking quickly. "A-ah...Haa...Nnnn"

After awhile I came again, I heard a zip noise and something hard nudging my entrance. He slowly pushed in, I gasped and tears fill. It hurt a lot; I guess it was because he hasn't entered me all summer. He didn't move, knowing he was hurting me. He hugged me.

"You keep healing, making you become tight again, and painful for you" I was shivering and whimpering. "I won't move, I won't hurt you" He kept completely still, head laid on my back.

"U-untie m-me please" I said.

"I'll have to move" I nodded. He slowly reached over to my legs and untied it, same with the other. He reached up to my arms, and untied them. I wrapped my arms around myself, slowly sobbing. He lifted me and turned me around to be facing him. And pushed back in. He noticed, I preferred to be facing him so I could hug/cling on to him. Which he's right; I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. He wrapped his armed around me as well.

"Y-you can move...s-slowly t-though" He moved, very, very slowly, I'd gasp and moan in pain mostly time to time.

"You're like a virgin again" He moved faster, I clanged tighter. He laid me on the table, and thrust in and out faster.

"Ahhhhh...Ha...Nnnhhh...!"

...

I came about 4 more times before he came and stopped. He used his wand to clean everything and I just lay on the table, fully clothed and clean. I was panting and tired.

"Are you alright?"

"Don't be stupid, do I look alright" He stroked my hair, as he carried me down and on his lap. He kissed me deeply, wrapping his arm around me.

"Thank you...for loving me" he said, as he hugged me tighter and closer. I hugged him as well, smiling.

"I love you Severus...don't leave me"

"Of course"

...2 Weeks later...

Hagrid...is a teacher now...for magical creature care YAY! All though I never got to know him, he seemed nice. I'm flying on buckbeat. It looks half horse, half eagle, really nice.

"I bet it's not ever dangerous, filthy bird" Draco said coming closer to it, it charged.

"Draco, watch out!" Kim and I yelling and I started running toward him, he looked terrified. Blood splattered everywhere; I was on the ground, holding my right arm in pain.

"Akira, Akira!" Draco yelled to me.

"Hagrid, take her to the hospital" Granger said.

"Yeah, you over sized human, you and your bloody chicken are the cause of this" Draco said angrily.

"You should be thankful that wasn't you" Kim said angrily to Draco, knowing it was truly his fault for this. Hagrid carried me in the hospital. He told Dumbledore, and Dumbledore told him to tell Snape as well. Hagrid didn't like the idea, but he didn't protest. He knocked on his room.

"Enter" Hagrid opened the door.

"Ah, sir, one of your students is in the hospital"

"Who?" Snape was coldly.

"Akira Abbie sir" Snape stood up.

"You idiot giant!" Snape stomped out of the room toward the hospital. I was awake, with a cast around my right arm. I signed in relief that, both my arm and Draco were safe.

"What happened?" Snape said entering the room with Hagrid right behind him looking worried. Draco and Kim both were in the room too, looking down, mostly Draco. Shamed of what he did.

"Uhm...in Hagrid's class, I didn't follow his instructions and got attacked by the beast. It wasn't his nor the beast fault, it was mine, if I followed the instructions I would of been fine" I lied, Kim, Draco and Hagrid's head looked up to me and my answer. "But I'm fine now" Kim nudged Draco, and he was fighting back, finally he gave up once Snape eyed him.

"She's laying sir!" he burst. "It was all my fault, I provoked the bloody chicken and it charged...but Akira stood in the way and saved me...if it wasn't for her...I might HAVE lost and arm or... something worse" He confessed. Snape turned to me, I smiled.

"Sorry for lying...But I just knew you were going to expel him or do something I'D regret telling you"

"Everyone leave please, everyone but Severus" Dumbledore said, shooing them off and leaving as well.

"What were you thinking, you have a death wish?" Snape snapped, once everyone left.

"I can't leave him to get hurt"

"What if you were killed?"

"I knew I wouldn't be"

"But you can't be certain"

"I'm sorry but my legs just moved"

"Have control over them then, Draco would have never done that for you"

"So? I don't have to be like him, I should be better than to copy him" He signed and looked down.

"You don't understand...what would I do if you were gone? I've already lost someone dear to me to someone I hate, I can't bear another one. If you'll be gone, then I'll just give up on loving" I reached my left hand and held his, he looked up at my smiling face.

"Sorry, this is how I am; I have to do something, even if it's dangerous." I signed again. He scowled me a few more minute and was convinced that I got the idea and will never do something to give him a heart attack again...but I made no promises.


	18. Chapter 18 THE END,TILL NOW TO THE END

I've stayed in the nurse wing for 2 days now; Snape hasn't touched me ever since I got hurt. Good thing too. My friends come time to time.

"Here you go, Severus told me to give you this, now drink up"

"..." I took it from her, looked at it, sniffed it then drank it. I've tasted this taste too many times, I passed out.

...

As I thought, before I passed out, it was the girl turn into boy one. If he wanted me to drink it, it means...he's coming, and he'll...I started to touch myself, my chest, down to my now hard member, stroking it slowly till I came.

"Aah~" I said slowly and long. The curtains opened, and there stood Snape, smirking. He got on top, and held my member, stroking it fast.

"Nnnh Sev- aaahhaaa...n-not so f-fast, aaahhh~" I came again. He kissed me deeply.

"I won't do anything" He said into my ears. My face was red and I was panting. His hand was still around my member moving slowly. He loves seeing my face when I came, even when it turns him on, he would hold back. I want to do something to him or say something for him.

"C-congratulations...on being the new defence against the dark Arts professor." I said smiling. He stopped moving, staring at me.

"...You're making it harder to hold back..." He said. I giggled.

"Sorry" He stood up, swing of his wand, everything was clean. He headed out the curtain. "Severus...I. Love. You" I giggled.

...

After a few weeks, I was better, all better. Kim and Draco dragged me in the brooms room.

"Here" they headed me a folded map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Draco said, with his wand, magically words appeared and places.

"Is that...Dumbledore, with McGonagall?"

"Yup, this tells you where everyone is"

"What they're doing"

"Name's of course"

"Places"

"Secret passage ways"

"And so much more"

"To deactivate it, you say, mischief managed, and everything will disappear back to a folded old paper."

"COOL, and you kept it away from me?"

"..." I walked out, shoving it in my pocket.

(OMG I'M SO LAZY, SO I'm GOING TO SKIP TO THE LAST BOOK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER XD, SORRY)

Next year.

I was oddly chosen to join the Goblet of Fire. I won, Cedric died...Voldemort...is back. He's after Harry and me. Why? I don't know, but the danger has just began.

Next Year.

Some pink freak woman is trying to take over school. How could she. Harry and I joined forces with the others and Draco+Kim. To save the day, it was interesting having Slytherin and Gryfinddor together.

NEXT YEAR.

"Where are you going...Severus?"

"The dark lord, awaits me"

"But...are you going to...abandon me now? I thought...we'd be together...forever...YOU LAIR" tears fell down. He left...and I followed, the dark lord tortured me, but finally accepted me to stay. He stood on the cliff, Harry came...and Voldemort, held the elder wand. He told his snake to kill Snape.

"Expelliarmus" The snake fell off the cliff, Voldemort turned to me. Harry did a spell, he blocked it. It was 2 against 1. Dumbledore died last year...Snape killed him...why...

"**Cruciatus" **I said it, and it hit him, he died...Voldemort. I turned to Snape, as did Harry.

"You TRAITOR" Harry said.  
"Potter..." And that's how the story began, about his childhood, meeting Lily and falling in love. He wanted to die, until he met me, but...he still needed to act as on the dark lord's side. The dark mark disappeared. Tears fill. It was over, Voldemort gone, Snape's alive and with me. Harry, was almost about to die of shock when he heard.  
"Marry me...Akira" I jumped and accepted. This time...Harry did pass out. Sadly Dumbledore wasn't here to see this.

After the marriage.

McGonagall is the new head master; Snape still works there, as the Defence against the dark arts. I graduated and now, I'm the new potions master there. We're together, and I'll make him forget the pain Harry's mom gave him. It was her lost not his. Severus, I. Will. Not. Betray. You. Let's be...together...forever, hm?

"I love you...Severus" I closed my journal book. That was my life, the life of me, being in Slytherin, with Severus, that is all that happened...in a nutshell that is. I'll treasure my journal of my life, so I will forever remember the moment; I met and fell for Severus.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Severus asked.

"No?" He kissed me.

"I don't see why you do, I'm right here" I smiled.

"I know...till now...to the end...forever"

**How was it? I know short and I"M A LAZY PERSON, but I don't get a lot of reviews and SO I made it short for you. It's the end. Review . I got bored of this, because I need to focus on my other stories and I think this has gone long enough. :D**


End file.
